10 Left Rivendell
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have never met and she is the tenth member of the Fellowship. Evil grows while their love blossoms. Can they survive the obstacles ahead? Written by Tinuviel Undomiel, Nerwen Aldarion and ICRepresentative.
1. Flight to the Ford

**Disclaimer**: Us owning Lord of the Rings is only possible if we robbed a bank.

**Summary**: Arwen and Aragorn have never met, and Arwen is the 10th member of the Fellowship. Destiny has brought them on this journey, but can they survive the obstacles on this journey?

**A/N** Tinuniel Undomiel: This story is written by Tinuviel Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion. I have read the books and know all about how Asfaloth is Glorfindel's horse ect. We wrote this story based on the movies not the books. We developed this fanfic from Invalid's story Nine Companions, One Evenstar. I hope you all like it, I know I sure do.

**A/N** Nerwen Aldarion: This Chapter was my sisters baby, not mine, my chapter will be coming next so be on awares. This story may sound similar to The Last Seer and my sister came up with many ideas to add to this story that are in The Last Seer, ironically, she has never read the story. Hope ya like this story.

**_10 Left Rivendell_**

* * *

Arwen weaved her horse Asfaloth through the brush of the Trollshaws. The forest was bursting with dark green leaves, and the bushes were thick with growth. The moonlight glimmered upon the plants, casting a dreary glow to her surroundings. Danger lurked in this forest, waiting to send her to death. The Nazgul were somewhere out there. She shivered at the thought of battling a Ringwraith. She knew that five were following the four hobbits that were slowly making their way to her home, Rivendell. She had to stop them, or, at the very least, distract them. Gandalf was counting on her to fulfill this mission. 

"Your father wants to send Glorfindel," The wizard said with deep concerned etched on his wrinkled face, "but I only trust you to complete this task."

Gandalf and her father Elrond had argued for hours about who should go after the hobbits, but in the end Gandalf won. She remembered that this mission was very important; all of Middle Earth was at stake. For one of the hobbits, Frodo Baggins, carried the One Ring of Sauron. Arwen remembered when Gandalf came flying into Rivendell on Gwaihir the eagle. He had told them all of the finding of the ring, it was the magic ring that Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, had found in Gollum's cave. It was then decided that some one should escort the hobbits to safety, and Arwen was allowed to endure this task. Gandalf had been her friend and mentor for years; she could not fail him now.

Her Elven senses detected a presence up ahead of her. She dismounted from Asfaloth and unsheathed her sword. She silently crept through the woods, looking for the person she had detected. Arwen saw the pale glow of a torch moving through the brush. She walked after the flame as swiftly and stealthily as she could. She saw a man pushing aside bushes, searching the ground for something. Arwen snuck silently behind him, watching as he bent down and took out a small knife. She edged her sword under his throat, feeling him tense at the coldness of her blade.

"What's this?" She said, slightly amused, "A Ranger, caught of his guard?" The man was clearly a Dunedain Ranger, who were known for their awareness. "Stand up," she ordered him.

The Ranger obeyed her, knowing of his disadvantage. He turned to face her; amazed to see before him was a beautiful Elf maiden. "_My lady_," he said to her in Elvish, "_I mean you no harm_,"

Arwen's eyes widened when she heard him speak perfect Elvish. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. Although she sensed that he was no threat, she knew not be caught unawares.

"I'm Aragorn, one of the Dunedain," the man answered.

"You are a friend to Elves, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady, I am."

Arwen withdrew her sword and sheathed it. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Arwen said. "I am sorry, but I had to be sure that you were not an enemy."

"I understand," Aragorn said, nodding in understanding. Then he tilted his head, "Why is an Elf maiden traveling alone beyond the Ford?"

"I am searching for four hobbits. I am to escort them safely to Rivendell."

Aragorn's eyes hardened. "Are you looking for Frodo Baggins who bears the Ring of Power?"

"Yes," she said, puzzled about how he knew that.

"Then it is good that I found you," he said.

"I believe that it is_ I_ who found you."

Aragorn was unamused. "Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul Blade."

Arwen felt alarm in her heart at this, "I am a skilled healer," she replied, "How long ago was he stabbed?"

"Five days."

"Then here isn't much time." Arwen ran to Asfaloth and climbed into his saddle, "Where are they?" She asked.

Aragorn pointed towards left, "I was looking for the _athelas_ plant. Do you think it will help?"

"I am not sure," She looked through the trees in the direction ranger had pointed, "But we must try." With that said she left to find the hobbits.

Arwen could hear them talking as she rode towards them: all four of them waited around the campside. A horrible cry filled the air, and she knew that it was Frodo suffering from the poison of the Nazgul's blade. She could hear Aragorn as he ran not far behind her. She got off Asfaloth and walked towards the ill hobbit.

"_Frodo, im Arwen telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad._" Arwen came and knelt before Frodo.1

"Who is she?" one of them asked as Aragorn came and knelt beside her.

"She's an Elf," another hobbit answered in a slightly awed voice.

"Frodo?" She asked, concern in her voice. The hobbit did not respond to her voice. "He is fading." She turned to Aragorn, who knelt beside her. The hobbit started groaning as Aragorn placed some _athelas_ plant in his wound. "He is not going to last." Aragorn glanced at her, wanting hope. "We must take him to my father." She said. Aragorn nodded, and lifted the hobbit of the ground in his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" a hobbit called out, but both of them ignored him.

"I have been looking for them for two days," Arwen told Aragorn, "They are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are... I do not know."

Aragorn placed Frodo on Asfaloth then turned to Arwen, "_Stay with the hobbits I will send horses for you._"

Arwen frowned at him, "_I am a fast rider, and this forest is my home, I will take him_."

"_The road is too dangerous._" Aragorn argued.

"What are they saying?" a hobbit asked his companions.

"_Frodo is dying. If I can get past the river the power of my people will protect him_." She replied. "I do not fear them," She referred to the Nazgul.

Aragorn sighed and grudgingly handed Arwen the reins. She climbed on behind Frodo and then turned back to Aragorn.

"Ride hard, and don't look back." He advised her.

She nodded then whispered to her horse, "_Norolim, Asfaloth, norolim_."2

"What are you doing?" Arwen heard a hobbit cry, "Those wraiths are still out there!" She did not hear what Aragorn said, as she raced towards the direction of her home. There wasn't time to waste.

Sunlight streamed through the forest as Arwen continued on her journey to bring Frodo to Rivendell. The poor hobbit was getting worse, as the Nazgul's poison was slowly sinking him into shadow. A shrill cry echoed through the air as she saw all nine Nazgul riding up beside her. Arwen kicked Asfaloth faster as the race for Frodo began. Arwen weaved through the trees as she tried desperately to out run them. She was still ahead of them, but they were catching up beside her. The trees thickened as they made there way deeper into the forest. A branch scratched her cheek, leaving a small cut on her face. A Nazgul was neck to neck with Asfaloth, its armored hand outstretched as it tried to steal Frodo.

"_Norolim Asfaloth_!" She cried as she kicked her horse again. Asfaloth whinnyied and galloped forward, out of the wraith's reach.2

The wraiths were catching up and Arwen was afraid that she may fail to succeed this task, when the trees parted and revealed the river. Asfaloth burst forward at the sight of the river, putting more space between Arwen and the Nazgul. Asfaloth galloped across the river, and reached the other bank. Arwen turned Asfaloth to face the Nazgul. The Black Riders stopped their horses on the opposite side of the river bank.

One of them rasped in a voice that sent chills down her spine. "Give up the Halfling, She-Elf."

Arwen unsheathed her sword and held it high in the air. "If you want him, come and claim him!" she challenged them, defiantly. The Nazgul began to strut across the river in a confident matter. Arwen still held her sword high, and hid a smile. Softly, then louder, she began to chant, "_Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer. Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"3_

The water began to race faster and faster. Suddenly a wall of water with the heads and power of horses came crashing down upon the Nazgul. The River sent them tumbling down the forest, leaving Arwen and Frodo alone on the riverbank. Arwen nearly laughed, but then the hobbit began to groan and sink from Arwen's grasp.

"No, no! Frodo no!" She cried as she felt the hobbits spirit begin to fade. She lifted him off the horse and cradled him on the ground in her arms.

"Frodo do not give in, not now!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes. "Please Frodo, look inside yourself and find your strength!"

She could see now that he was listening to her words, as she felt his spirit fight against the shadow. She gently rocked him back in forth as she prayed that he would be able to survive the rest of the journey.

She placed Frodo back in front of her as she climbed on back on Asfaloth. She kicked Asfaloth and the cantered onto the road to Rivendell. After riding for what seemed an eternity, she saw the Elven city of Rivendell through the trees.

"Please, Frodo! Hold on!" She pleaded again.

When they reached the gate, they opened and let her pass. She climbed off Asfaloth and picked up Frodo. Elrond ran towards his daughter.

"Arwen," He said in a grave voice when he saw the hobbits condition.

"What grace has given me let it be passed to him. Let him be spared," she cried to Elrond, "Save him!"

* * *

1 Frodo, I am Arwen, I have come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light. 

2 Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!

3Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word. Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths. Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word! Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!

**A/N** As most authors, we live for reviews, please please please review.

-edit- **A/N ICRep**: I'm tidying up their grammar and spelling and such. Hope it helps!


	2. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer**: Us owning Lord of the Rings... when that happens the sky will turn purple

**A/N**: Nerwen Aldarion: I wrote most of this chapter except for the Council of Elrond. My sister begged to write it.

**A/N**: Tinuviel Undomiel: (_creepy Gollum voice_) The Council of Elrond scene is mine! My own! My Precious! _gollum gollum_

* * *

Arwen waited outside the healing room, where her father had taken Frodo. He had been inside for over and hour, she silently prayed to the Valar to save the young hobbit from this horrible death. When her father finally came out of the room, she leapt to her feet, fearing the worst.

But Elrond just gave a slightly-tired smile. "He will be fine, Arwen. You brought him just in time. If he had stayed out for a few more hours, I don't know what would have happened."

Arwen sighed in relief. "Thank you, _Ada_. Now, I must bring horses to Lord Aragorn and the other three Hobbits."

"No, you must not go; I will send other riders after them." Elrond's face was stern.

"But Father..."

"Arwen, you faced all Nine Ring Wraiths on your own. I do not wish for you to do that again."

She sighed and left him alone. It didn't seem to matter that she had defeated them. She mostly stayed in her room as she waited for the other four companions to return. She was making sure Frodo was fine when three Hobbits came charging down the hall and rushed into Frodo's room. They all began speaking at once.

"Is he all right?"

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Is he alive?"

Arwen smiled at them. "Do not worry, he will be fine, but he will probably sleep for awhile yet. He has been through a terrible ordeal."

This seemed to calm them down some and they proceeded to find talk among themselves about how glad they were that he was fine. She quietly left the room and nearly ran into the Ranger in the hall. Now that she finally got a good look at him, she saw that he was quite handsome, with rugged good looks, and dark wavy hair. But it was his eyes that captivated her, a beautiful blue-grey; they seemed to see right into her soul. She stood there staring at this man as her heart thudded in her chest, while he just stared right back.

Neither of them noticed Lord Elrond come up from behind Aragorn. "Aragorn." The Elven Lord called to him, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Oh. Uh. Yes."

"It is good that you have returned. I ask of you to come to the Council that will take place after Frodo awakens."

"Yes, Lord Elrond, I will attend." He proceeded to speak to Arwen, "My Lady Arwen, it is wonderful to see that you are all right, but if you will excuse me, I will see how Frodo is doing." With that he walked into Frodo's room.

Arwen turned her eyes to her father. "_Ada_, you did not tell me of this Council meeting."

Elrond folded his arms. "The meeting is taking place. As you know, once Frodo wakes up; I have already sent word to our allies to come as soon as possible to discuss what is to be done with the ring."

"_Ada_, may I attend this meeting?" Her father looked doubtful. Arwen raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily. "If you do not give me permission, I will hide and watch anyway."

"All right." He said, clearly seeing that he had lost this argument. But he managed a smile for his daughter.

"Why must Lord Aragorn attend?" She asked curiously, "What does a Dunedain Ranger have to do with the Ring?"

"He comes for reasons that you do not know... but you will find out in due time."

* * *

The next morning, Frodo finally awakened, much to the delight of everyone. Soon representatives began to arrive to attend the meeting. To Arwen's disappointment, she had rarely seen Aragorn. Whenever she passed him in the halls he was always a gentleman. She did not know why her breath quickened and her heart beat so when she was near him, or why her thoughts were often upon him, or why she hoped that his thoughts were about her. To her delight, before the meeting began she ran into him in a place she was most surprised to find him: in the room where the shards of Narsil were kept. She saw a man leave the room, clutching his hand, and she saw Aragorn humbly pick up the hilt of the sword of kings from the floor. She silently walked up to the man, still captivated by his appearance. 

"Surely you have heard the legend of this sword?" She asked him.

Aragorn half-glanced at her as he set the hilt back on the plate with the pieces of the sword. "I know very little of the tale. I had no knowledge that the sword was kept here."

It was a tale as familiar to Arwen as a breath. She recited it slowly, like a song. "Narsil, the sword of Elendil, was carried into the battle of Dagorlad. When victory was near, Sauron came himself and wrecked slaughter upon the armies. When the Dark Lord killed the king of Gondor, his son Isildur took up this sword." She gestured to the broken blade. "This blade cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, and evil would have been defeated." Her voice was now grave for failure was in this legend. "Isildur had a chance to destroy the Ring, but he choice to keep it, and Sauron lay waiting to bring more destruction to Middle earth."

"He had that one chance," Aragorn said darkly, "But he was too weak."

Aragorn then left the room, leaving Arwen to wonder over why his eyes had looked angry.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He stood at the head of a large circle of people; Arwen sat at his right. Mirkwood elves, including Arwen's friend Legolas, were present, as well as a handful ofdwarves. Aragorn was seated close to the men of Gondor, including Boromir son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction," Elrond continued, "None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked towards the hobbit. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." 

Elrond gestured to the stone table in the middle of the circle of those who were gathered. Frodo timidly walked forward and placed the Ring on it. Arwen watched the reactions of the people: Legolas appeared afraid of the awesome power, as did the dwarves. Boromir seemed to stare in awe at the Ring, while Aragorn appeared to hate the thing.

"So it is true," Boromir said placing a hand over his mouth.

"The doom of man," Some one whispered.

Boromir got up from his chair, "In a dream," he began placing a hand on his brow, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered." He started walking towards the ring, "A voice cried out 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane has been found.' " His hand was outstretched towards the ring. "Isildur's bane..." Boromir whispered.

Elrond leapt to his feet, "Boromir!"

Gandalf seemed to have a better idea, "**Ash Nazg durbatulûk!**" The wizard cried, and the sky suddenly grew darker, "**Ash Nazg gimbatul!**" The ground began to shake and thunder shook the air. Boromir stepped back in fear, and many were anxious to know what was happening. Elrond placed a hand on his head as he listened to Gandalf's words. "**Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum- ishi krimpatul!**"

When the chant was over, peace seemed to ease it way back into the council. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond stated sternly

"I do not beg you pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf appeared out of breath, but his voice was raised, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the West!" He gestured to the spectators, "The Ring is altogether evil!"

"It is a gift," Boromir said, making Gandalf turn and look at him. "A gift to the foes of Mordor!" The man once again left his seat to pace in a circle. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn spoke up, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter," Boromir inquired, somewhat snidely.

"This is no mere Ranger!" Legolas yelled, jumping from his chair, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Arwen stared at Aragorn in shock. This was the secret her father had not told her? Aragorn, son of Arathorn? Why couldn't Elrond tell her? What a fool she had been, telling the Heir of Isildur about the Shards of Narsil. Aragorn probably knew the tale better than she did.

"Aragorn," Boromir uttered in disbelief, "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas stated.

"_Havo-dad, Legolas_," Aragorn murmured. Legolas quietly took his seat.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said, moving back to his seat, glaring at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king."

Arwen glared at Boromir, while he glared at Aragorn. She knew that it was untrue. Gondor desperately needed Denethor out of power and a king on the throne. The whole land called for it.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

Elrond stood before them all. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" A red haired and bearded dwarf asked and grabbed his axe

Arwen saw him move towards the Ring, "Wait! It cannot—", but the dwarf had already struck the Ring with a blow from his axe. It shattered, and shards of the dwarf's weapon clattered to the ground.The dwarf himself was flung through the air, and landed hard by his companions. But the Ring was untouched, angd glinted golden deception from where it lay.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses." Elrond said, trying to hide his amusement at this outburst. "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

A strange whisper seemed fill the air, and all eyes fell to the Ring.

"One of you," Elrond continued, "must do this." There was a silence a moment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said with despair, "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful." Arwen saw fear in several eyes as Boromir continued, "It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas threw at Boromir, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli yelled at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stood again, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leapt from his chair, brandishing another axe, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Legolas shot a look at the dwarf. At Gimli's words, the Elves and Dwarfs all rose to their feet to argue passionately.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli cried.

Arwen watched, not surprised about the battle of words.

Gandalf stalked over to the argument, waving his arms and his staff, "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Boromir argued with the old man; everyone was arguing, arguing...

Only Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn and Arwen remained seated. Arwen saw Frodo stare at the Ring as if in some sort of trance. She wondered what he was doing. when he left his chair. She hadn't expected this.

"I will take it!" He yelled above the chaos. His voice affected only Gandalf, who turned. "I will take it!" Frodo repeated. Now everyone turned and stared at the hobbit. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo then sighed, and looked from face to face, "Though... though I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled, walked over to the hobbit, and placed his hands on Frodo's shoulders, "I will help you bear this burden, as long it is yours to bear."

Aragorn now rose from his chair, "Whether by my life of death if I can protect you, I will." He walked over and kneeled before the hobbit, "You have my sword."

Arwen saw Gandalf wink at her father, and she could not help but believe that this was truly a noble deed.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, joining them.

"And my axe." Gimli said.

Boromir now walked towards the group, "You carry the fates of us all little one," He turned towards Elrond, "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." He folded his arms, as though he would not be dissuaded.

Arwen now left her chair, "I, too, will go."

"Arwen!" Elrond cried at his daughter.

"_Ada_, I must." She told him, standing beside Aragorn. Elrond gave his daughter a hard look that clearly said that they would discuss this later.

"Here!" A voice cried from the bushes, and Sam pushed through the group to stand beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo's goin' nowhere without me!"

"No, indeed," Elrond said, wryly amused, "For it is impossible to separate you from him, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi! We're going too!" Merry cried, as he and Pippin raced to join their friends, "You'll have to send us tied home in a sack to stop us." Elrond's exasperation threatened to makehis eyes pop out; Arwen choked back a laugh.

"Anyway," Pippin said, "You'll need people of intelligence on this mission... quest ...thing!" Arwen gave a small smile.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry told his friend.

"Ten companions," Elrond said, looking at them all, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" All ten of the companions smiled at his words.

"Great!" Pippin said. He paused a moment, then added, "Where are we going?"

* * *

**A/N** Nerwen Aldarion: All in favor of saying that my sister is crazy say aye. He He He, please review. 

**A/N** Tinuviel Undomiel: I could really use Shelob's lair right now, then I can throw Jennifer in it. Next chapters coming soon, review and it may come faster.

-edit- **ICRep**: Fixin' up the grammar in the mornin', mornin'.


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer**: Tolkein owns Lord of the Rings and we dont, blah blah blah

**A/N** Tinuviel Undomiel: This chapter is mainly mine, except for the scene with Elrond and Gandalf, that's my sister's. Here we begin what all of you have been waiting for.

**A/N** Nerwen Aldarion: We finally updated, thats the good news. The bad news is that we will be leaving to visit our grandparents back in the states and their computer may be broken, then againit could be a case of _i don't remember how to work the computer properly_. so we may not be able to update for a long time.

* * *

Aragorn walked slowly towards Elrond's study, it was the day before the Fellowship planned to set out. The ten members were busy organizing their departure, spending every minute packing and planning. Frodo appeared to be exhausted from his mending, but was still ready for this journey. Aragorn knew that this was going to extremely hard for the hobbit, having to bear the burden of the One Ring. Aragorn swiftly opened the door and saw Elrond staring out the window. 

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"Yes, there is much I have to say to you." Elrond turned and stared at the man; he had known Aragorn for years, and he felt that it was time. "You are embarking on a dangerous journey, Aragorn; it is possible that you may not succeed."

"I know of the risks," Aragorn said to the Elf.

"I do not doubt that you do," Elrond said, "but Sauron will be a far greater foe than what you believe. Sauron has massive armies, and they are not just Orcs. Men are willing to be consumed by the darkness, and now Saruman has joined lines with him."

Elrond's face was grave, but Aragorn stood unmoved.

"Saruman is building his own army to fight along side Sauron. The Dark Lord alone is extremely powerful, and the Nazgul still thrive." Elrond turned and faced Aragorn again, "But Sauron is not fearless. The skill of the Elves can reforge the Sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Aragorn took a deep breath and stared hard at Elrond, "I do not want that power; I have never wanted it."

Elrond stared at Aragorn with a desperate look, "You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other!" he pleaded.

"I will not destroy an entire kingdom. For all that is left in the line of Elendil is weakness."

Aragorn then turned and left the room, leaving Elrond to think that hope was lost.

Aragorn stalked through the corridors trying to rid himself of the feeling that he was making a big mistake. A small hand landed on his shoulder, and Aragorn turned to see Arwen behind him. Aragorn was once again caught up in her beauty as he took in every detail. A long tapering lilac gown clung to every curve, her raven colored hair hung down her back, and her creamy skin was untouched by any grievance. Her sapphire eyes looked into his grey ones as she found the courage to ask her question.

"My lady," Aragorn said, "Did you need me for anything?"

"Why did you not tell me who you were?" The question had been nagging her ever since she learned that Aragorn was Isildur's heir.

"Because that is who I do not wish to be." He stated sternly and the turned and walked away.

He no longer wished to discuss his ancestors any more; all he had ever received from it was pain.

* * *

Arwen gently laid out her clothes. She was getting ready for her journey, and she knew that she would have to bring as little as possible. Her clothes would consist of masculine attire. Green leggings with a lighter tunic of the same color. The material was light and easy to move in, but they were also tough and suitable in all climates. She also had sturdy boots that would serve her well through any environment. For weapons she would bring a long dagger and, of course, her sword. She lifted her sword and studied the hilt; she unsheathed it and watched as the candlelight flickered across the blade. Arwen remembered all of the battles she had fought using this sword. The memory of her father's teachings as he taught her to use it. She smiled as she remembered when she defeated her first competitor in a duel, showing all of Rivendell that she would be a great shieldmaiden. 

Arwen felt her father's presence and she turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Arwen, I must speak with you."

Arwen sighed and sheathed her sword. She knew that he would speak with her soon, but she had been able to avoid it for the past few days. "What is it, _Ada_?" She asked, even though she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Arwen, you cannot go on this quest," Elrond said to his daughter.

"_Ada_," She pleaded.

"Go on another journey. Take the road to the west, board a ship at the Grey Havens and reunite with your mother in Valinor."

"I cannot do that," She said looking out her window, "The Sea does not call for me, not yet."

"I will not allow you to embark on this journey,"

"_Ada_, I must."

"Why Arwen? Why must you do this?" He asked desperately.

"I feel as if I must go," She said gently, "I do not know why."

"I am not going to allow you to go on a mission that is doomed to fail." He stated sternly with anger in his voice.

"This is the only way, and we will succeed."

"You don't know that!" He raised his voice, "You don't have to go!"

Arwen looked at Elrond and calmly spoke, "Yes I do. I have to be a part of this Fellowship."

* * *

Gandalf stood by the door, listening to the conversation the father and daughter shared. He smiled at Arwen's stubbornness and was glad she was determined to come on this journey. Then Elrond stalked out of the room, obvious that he was displeased that he was unable to sway his daughter to see his point of view. 

"She is determined to go, and there is nothing you can do to stop her." The old wizard said, greatly surprising the elf.

"She will be in terrible danger. I had to try."

"As all fathers would."

The elf did not reply.

"This quest," the wizard continued, "will determine the fates of all the inhabitants of Middle Earth. She may be the one that brings us hope on this journey... and perhaps she will be the one that leads Aragorn to his destiny."

"I fear for her. I fear for them both."

Now Gandalf's face was worried as he looked at the troubled elf.

"You saw something?" He asked, referring to the elf's gift of foresight.

"Yes. I saw Aragorn and Arwen and their futures are intertwined. This worries me greatly; I do not want Arwen's fate to be that of her predecessor, Luthian."

"Whatever her choice concerning her fate, be assured it will be the right one; but do not try to make that choice for her."

Elrond sighed at his words, trying to defy the truth. He finally looked back at Gandalf, "I will allow her to go. I may not like it, but you are right."

"It is for the best, my friend," The wizard encouraged.

"Hope seems faded," Elrond said, turning to the window and seeing the four hobbits in conversation, "But it is not lost."

* * *

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom." 

The entire Fellowship was gathered at the gates of Rivendell. A small crowd of Elves stood on the steps; all eyes were on Elrond as he continued his speech.

"Of you who go with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."

Aragorn stood beside Gandalf and Arwen, he watched the Elf lord as he knew that this journey would be the most dangerous one he had ever taken. At the corner of his eye, he saw Arwen shift uncomfortably, and he knew that this could possibly the first time her life had ever fully been in danger.

He turned back to Elrond then, "Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and Free Folk, go."

He turned sadly to his daughter who gave him a small smile, trying to uplift both of their worries.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said, making the Fellowship turn to look at Frodo.

Frodo timidly walked towards the gate and entered the road.

Arwen continued to watch the small hobbit as he turned to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf... is it left or right?"

She smiled at his nervousness, for she felt the same.

"Left," Gandalf said, placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

The others continued to leave Rivendell, but Arwen lingered and looked at her father. Aragorn turned at the gate and waited; he barely knew Arwen, but he could tell that this was extremely hard for her.

"_Namarie Ada_," She said silently to her father.

"_Namarie Undomiel lin_," Elrond sadly told his daughter.

Arwen nodded her head and then turned back to the gate. She walked through the gate and stepped onto the path with Aragorn in front of her. The Ten had left Rivendell; the adventure to destroy the Ring had begun.

* * *

Farewell Father 

Farewell my Evenstar

We are dying for your reveiws, so don't keep us in suspense and reveiw!


	4. Treacherous Journey

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Lord of the Rings Blah blah blah

**A/N** Nerwen Aldarion: This looooooong chapter is all my sisters, she did well I think sorry we havent updated sooner I have been busy with my other stories (CSI)

**A/N** Tinuviel Undomiel: Thanks for the grapes Lady Cantara (don't choke next time) This beautiful chapter is just for you.

**Note**: Arwen's sword is NOT Hadhafang, this will be explained later in the story.

* * *

Arwen sat by the dying fire thinking about her purpose here. She was tired of the stares and the teasing that was directed at her. Generally, it all came from Boromir and Gimli. They seemed to have formed some kind of alliance to annoy her. Gimli was the worst, saying infuriating comments like: 

"A lady should fight with a needle, not a sword."

She wished that they would understand. Legolas and Gandalf talked with her at times, but Gandalf spoke in riddles that she could never understand. Legolas had other friends, like Aragorn. She didn't want Legolas to spend all of his time with her, trying to make her less lonely. Aragorn was always silent around her. At least he didn't join arms with Boromir and Gimli. Arwen loved the little Hobbits, but they mainly kept with themselves... and their food. Basically, she was alone. With no actual reason for coming on this journey. Why had destiny told her to come? What was supposed to happen? Would she ever know?

"It is a sad day, when the Evenstar's light is downcast."

Arwen jumped when she heard the voice.

"I thought everyone was asleep," she said to Legolas, as he joined her by the fire.

"Tell me, why you are sad?" He said, genuinely concerned.

Arwen sighed, "I feel alone here. Boromir and Gimli constantly tease me, and I feel I have no purpose here."

Legolas smiled a little, hoping to uplift her spirits. "Just you remember who you are," He said, gently touching the jewel around her neck, "You are Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond, Shield Maiden of Rivendell. You have a purpose, and it will show itself soon enough."

"_Hannon le Legolas mellon lin._"

He smiled at her. "You must rest for the journey tomorrow," He said getting up. She obeyed her friend, and now sleep claimed her.

* * *

The next day, the Fellowship was cleaning up camp. Boromir was picking up any firewood that they could use for later that night. He watched as Arwen was rolling up her bedroll. Her sword was on her hip. 

"I don't know why she carries that thing," He said gesturing to her sword, "It's not like she's going to use it."

Aragorn had a feeling that that was not a good thing to say. Boromir walked over, picking up a stick that was close to Arwen. She quickly whirled around, sword in hand, and held it to his throat. Boromir didn't even see it coming; he dropped his load.

"Would you care for a lesson?" She asked.

"I, uh, I think we have established that she can use her sword," Boromir said staring at her blade.

Everybody watched as she stared at him, and then sheathed her sword. Boromir released the breath he had been holding.

"Arwen is the best Shield Maiden of Rivendell," Legolas told the others, "I have been bested by her many times."

Arwen continued to glare at Boromir, "All you had to do was ask." She quickly walked away from the others, and went deeper into the woods.

Aragorn watched her leave. Boromir pretended that no one was staring at him. "I didn't mean to offend her," He grumbled to himself.

Aragorn went after Arwen. He knew that Boromir should never have said that to her. It was rude, and a horrible thing to say to a fellow companion.

"Arwen," he called after her when he caught up, "Arwen, I know Boromir shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you stop him? Why have you kept silent this entire time?"

Aragorn was now speechless; she did have a point.

"Everyone on this journey has judged me before they know me." Arwen continued, "They believe that I can't complete this task."

"I do not think that."

Now it was Arwen's turn to be speechless.

"I know you can succeed this entire journey." Aragorn said, "You stood up to the Nazgul, you rescued Frodo. That is how I know."

Arwen still couldn't speak.

"I only want to know why you came."

Arwen wasn't sure what to say, but she had to speak. "I don't know," She said, "I just feel that my destiny is tied to this quest."

"I am glad that this is part of your destiny," Aragorn told her with a smile, "I'm glad you're a part of this Fellowship."

Arwen was speechless again. What was that flutter in her heart? Why did she suddenly feel warm?

Aragorn escorted her back to the group, Boromir stood when she arrived.

"My lady," he began, "I apologize if I have offended you in any way."

She smiled a little, "It is alright. But please, call me Arwen. I am a member of this Fellowship; I am equal to your status."

"As you wish," Boromir replied.

Gandalf cleared his throat a little, "Since it appears that you two are now on speaking terms, Ibelieve that you should fetch the water."

Arwen gave a little laugh; then grabbed two small pails. Boromir did the same, and they both headed to the creek in the woods. When they reached the creek, Arwen dipped her pail into the water.

"Who taught you the sword?" Boromir asked.

"My father," She replied.

"Why did he?"

"It was after my mother was captured."

"Really?"

"Yes," Arwen said, "My mother was coming home from Lothlorien when the Orcs found her. My father and brothers were able to rescue her, but the torture was unbearable for her. She left this earth, and is now in the Undying lands."

"I'm sorry," Boromir said.

"Afterwards, my father thought it best to have me trained."

"That was a wise decision," He agreed. He paused a long while, then added. "My mother is dead."

"Oh, Boromir, I'm terribly sorry," Arwen sympathized.

"It's not your fault," Boromir said, "She died giving birth to my brother, Faramir. I love my little brother dearly."

"That I am grateful for," Arwen replied, truly meaning it.

"Yes," Boromir said dipping the last pail, "but my father, Lord Denethor, refuses to have faith in him. Sometimes I fear that he doesn't love him."

She felt pity for the brothers Faramir and Boromir. How horrible to go through life being unloved.

"_Ada_ says that even the most hated person is loved by one. Your brother has your love, and he must treasure it."

Boromir smiled at her, and she returned the same. They both carried their pails back to the camp.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Fellowship was coming upon some steep, rocky hills. It was difficult for all of them. Sam continued to lead Bill the pony, but the poor creature was working up a lather of sweat. Gimli was now alone in his torments against Arwen. 

"Is this pace slow enough for you?" He would ask.

"Of course Master Dwarf."

"This is no lady's pace you know."

"I understand," She was getting tired of him.

"I, at least, can still keep up with the men--- whoa!" Gimli tripped on a tree root that stuck out of the ground. He fell flat on his face; his red beard now covered in dirt.

Arwen stepped in front of him and leaned forward so they were eye level, and smirked: "Well, at least I can keep my feet." She then took his hand and helped him up.

Aragorn had watched this whole scene curiously. The Dwarf had teased her endlessly, but she still forgave him. It was amazing. Boromir had also noticed this gesture.

"I was wrong about her," Boromir said, making Aragorn turn to him, "She does have a purpose on this journey. She is quite beautiful as well."

Boromir stared at Arwen when he said this. His look was pure adoration. Aragorn noticed this, and felt an emotion he could rarely recall feeling. He was jealous. What reasons had he to be jealous? Boromir had only stated a fact; a fact that Aragorn had noticed often. Why did he have to clinch his teeth when Boromir said those words?

Aragorn and Boromir still stood there, when Arwen passed them. She observed Frodo lagging a little from the rest. She made her way towards him, and noticed him clutching his shoulder.

"Frodo?" She asked, grabbing his attention, "Does your shoulder pain you?"

"Yes," He said grimacing a little.

"Let me look." Reluctantly he unbuttoned his shirt a little. The Ring still dangled from the silver chain he wore. Arwen didn't dare look at it. Sauron's tool had taken the hearts of men and other creatures, but to her knowledge no Elf had ever fallen to its persuasion. She didn't want to be the first. She fingered his wound a little, and her hand brushed the Ring.

**_In a flash she saw the eye of Sauron, wreathed in orange flames, its black gaze hunting for its most beloved servant._**

She gasped a little, her blues eyes wide with fright.

"My Lady," Frodo asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes--- everything is fine." She looked back at the wound and not at the vile thing that poor Frodo carried.

His wound was grisly, the flesh around the large cut itself was black. She could see the veins that ran along the gash. She could dull the pain, but this scar, this wound, would only another burden Frodo would have to carry for the rest of his life. She put a few herbs in the cut, and sealed it with a bandage.

"There." She proclaimed, "That should help."

"Thank you, Arwen."

"No need," she replied.

Frodo began to re button his shirt, and she turned away. Arwen did not wish to see the Ring again. She saw Boromir, staring at Frodo. He looked at the circlet of gold on the Hobbit's chain. Arwen could see the want, and the temptation reflecting in the man's eyes. Clearly he desired the One Ring of Power. She shuddered at the thought that they could be deceived from within the Fellowship.

* * *

The days passed, and the 10 companions were moving closer to the Misty Mountains. Arwen was in a lighter mood, now that the others seemed to accept her. She still mainly talked to Legolas, but that was because she knew him better. Standing above a cliff were large ruins. They seemed to be Elvish, and Gandalf said that they were standing next to an ancient Elven watch tower, destroyed in the First Age. The walls and pillars were now gray with age. Quenya was etched into the stone; some of it was difficult to read. 

Sam stood staring at one pillar.

"Sam," Aragorn asked, "What do you think of these ruins?"

"What?" Sam replied clearly not listening.

"Don't worry about him," Merry said, "He's to busy thinking about Rosy."

"Rosy?"

"Rosy Cotton," Frodo stated her name, "she's the---"

"The prettiest girl in Hobbiton," Sam interrupted.

"So you got your eye on a girl, lad," Gimli said placing a rough hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Is there a pretty Dwarf maiden for you, Gimli?" Sam asked him.

"Me? Naa, I'm too busy cutting down Orcs to think about ladies."

Sam turned to Aragorn, "What about you Strider?"

Aragorn wasn't sure exactly what to say. Arwen, who was up ahead with Gandalf, turned to hear his answer. "No, I'm afraid not."

Arwen wasn't sure if she was happy, or disappointed.

"Legolas," Pippin said, "Surely there is some one for you?"

"Why bother to ask him?" Gimli pointed rudely at the Elf, "We all know who it is."

"Then who is it might I ask?" Legolas inquired.

"Why, Arwen, of course."

"Arwen?" Legolas said looking surprised, "Arwen and I are only friends."

"Really?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes."

"So you are not betrothed or courting?" Boromir broke in.

"No, we are only friends," Legolas smiled now, "She has eyes for some one else."

The Elf prince stared at Aragorn, but he was too busy gazing at Arwen. He felt relieved when Legolas had said that. The Hobbits didn't notice Aragorn's look, instead they turned to Boromir,

"Is there someone you have feelings for Boromir?"

"There is someone," He admitted.

"Finally someone besides me," Sam muttered.

The others began to question him on whom she was. "I will say no more," Boromir stated, looking at Arwen.

His gaze was noticed by Aragorn. He seethed with jealousy once again. Arwen could also feel Boromir's eyes, as she walked with Gandalf. "He fancies you."

Arwen turned to the Wizard, "I don't trust Boromir," She replied.

Gandalf seemed surprised by this.

"He is not only here to destroy evil, but for something else. I'm not sure what."

Now Gandalf seemed to understand; he smiled at her, "And do you trust Aragorn."

Arwen felt her face grow red at the mention of his name, "Aragorn is different."

"Is he?" Gandalf questioned, "He is a man. A man descended from a King that the wise place shame upon."

"He is not like Isildur," Arwen replied, "He's strong, kind and brave."

Gandalf smiled again, "You can't hide your heart Arwen, eventually you will have to admit it."

Arwen was puzzled by this, "I will never understand your riddles, _Mithrandir_."

He laughed now, "Remember them, is all that I ask, for they will help you later."

She still didn't understand, but smiled anyway. She didn't have to know then, in time she would know the answer. And later understand her destiny.

* * *

Days later, they had stopped on a hill in the wild. Caradhras loomed in the near distance. Gandalf was talking to Gimli and Legolas about the plan. Gandalf mentioned the Gap of Rohan, a place Arwen had never seen. Arwen wasn't really listening. Instead, she made her way towards Aragorn. He was watching Boromir train Merry and Pippin in sword play. Although, danger hadn't crossed their path yet, there was no doubt that it would. 

"Move your feet," Aragorn instructed from where he sat, with his pipe in his mouth. Arwen took a seat next to him, smiling at him a little.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said to his friend, through his bite of apple. Pippin grinned back, and mouthed a 'thanks'. Arwen smiled at the Hobbits and leaned forward. Her shoulder brushed Aragorn's just a little. He jumped when this happened, so surprised was he the effect she seemed to have on him.

"Come on. Good," Boromir encouraged.

His blunt blade nicked Merry's hand a little.

"Ahh!" the Hobbit cried, dropping his sword, and grabbing his sore hand.

"Sorry," Boromir quickly apologized.

Merry responded by kicking him in the knee, "Get him!" He cried. Pippin and Merry tackled Boromir to the ground, "For the Shire!"

Arwen and Aragorn laughed at it all.

"Hold him down, hold him down!" Pippin shouted.

Aragorn still laughing stood up and walked over. "Gentlemen that's enough."

The Hobbits had other ideas. They each took one of his ankles and flipped his feet right out from under him Arwen laughed even harder, when Aragorn hit the ground. Aragorn sat up, and smiled at her. Her laugh was like the pretty tinkling of bells; he loved the sound of it.

Her laughter stopped suddenly, and she turned towards the sky. Legolas was perched on a rock, glaring at a moving shadow in the sky.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just the wisp of a cloud," Gimli replied.

"Its moving fast," Boromir said, climbing to his feet, "Against the wind."

Legolas peered closer; Arwen realized it at the same time. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried in warning.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, and quickly got to his feet.

"Hurry!" Boromir also cried.

As quickly as the games had begun, they ended. The entire Fellowship rushed to grab their scattered belongings. Sam quickly doused the fire. Gandalf and Gimli crouched beneath a crevice, and Aragorn joined them.

"Frodo! Hurry, take cover!" He called to him.

Frodo raced to the crevice. Sam hid under another boulder, while Merry and Pippin shared a bush with Legolas. Boromir grabbed Arwen, and pulled her down with him beneath another bush.

They all held their breath, as the squawking flock of black birds flapped around their camp. The cawed and circled around a bit, before finally leaving southward.

The Fellowship slowly climbed out of their hiding places. Boromir picked a few leaves from Arwen's black hair, while she dusted off her clothes.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf stated, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

They all turned to look at the snow covered peaks. A journey there would not be easy.

* * *

2 days passed, and they 10 companions were now climbing the Caradhras. The snow was bitterly cold for all but the Elves. Arwen and Legolas were immune to the cold, so they climbed with ease. It seemed that the brunt of the torture was on the Hobbits, especially Frodo. He tired more quickly than the others because of his wound and his burden. He lost his footing, and rolled backwards down the slope. Aragorn was behind him. "Frodo!" He called, helping him to his feet. 

Frodo felt around the neck of his shirt, searching for the Ring. it had fallen off, into the snow.

A hand reached down, and picked up the trinket by the chain. Arwen turned and saw Boromir holding the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called.

Although he spoke in a whisper, Arwen heard every word: "It is a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." He reached to close his other hand around the Ring. It was almost as if he was in a trance.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called again.

Boromir seemed to listen again, out of the spell.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn continued sternly.

"As you wish," Boromir held out the Ring for Frodo who took it, "I care not." Boromir smiled a little, as if the moment hadn't occurred.

Aragorn continued to frown at him. He wasn't at all happy about what had happened, and wasn't going to let it go.

Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair chuckling a little, before continuing up the slope.

Aragorn still clutched his sword. He wasn't sure if he would have slew Boromir or not if he had tried to take the Ring. He had sworn an oath to Frodo, and he was going to keep it. Aragorn looked up and saw Arwen. Their eyes met, and she gave a little nod. She had seen everything, and wasn't at all surprised.

* * *

That night, a blizzard rained down on them. The snow was so deep that Boromir and Aragorn each carried two of the Hobbits. Bill trudged behind them with his head down. Arwen walked in front of Gimli, blinking the snow away. She could barely see Gandalf's grey cloak in this storm. Legolas was ahead of the group. He walked further a head, his steps still light. Both Elves' ears perked up at the sound of a distant voice. 

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_"

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said, his voice carried away with the howling wind.

"He chants a spell!" Arwen cried, fearing who it was.

Gandalf's shout confirmed her fears, "Its Saruman!"

With a crackling sound, boulders from the mountains released themselves. They quickly pressed themselves against the side of the cliff to avoid death. The boulders missed them by inches, and then rolled down the peak.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted, clutching Sam and Frodo, "Gandalf! We must turn back!" Arwen agreed with him.

"NO!" Gandalf shouted. He stepped onto the ledge and spread his arms wide. _"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_"

Arwen lisented as Gandlaf's commands were drowned out by Saruman's. "_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_"

A flash of light burned the sky above them, and struck the mountainside. A torrent of snow cascaded upon them. Legolas snatched Gandalf closer to the side of the cliff. Arwen shrieked as the Fellowship was completely buried. It was horrible being trapped in this mound of whiteness. Although she felt no cold, it did feel heavy on her limbs. With great strength, she pulled herself from the snow. Aragorn and Boromir were gasping; the poor Hobbits's faces were covered with frost. Legolas pulled a growling Gimli out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted above the wind, "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan leads us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn disagreed.

Gimli spoke up now, "If we can't pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" All eyes now focused on the Dwarf. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Arwen had never heard of such a place, but by the look Gandalf gave, it didn't sound like a good option. She looked at them all for answers. Aragorn offered a shake of his head; it seemed he too wished not to go there.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf stated grimly.

All focus fell to Frodo.

Boromir shouted once again, "We cannot stay here; this will be the death of the Hobbits!"

It was true that they suffered through all of this. It was a wonder that they still had strength even now.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo looked up, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

Arwen shook her head; somehow she knew that they were making a big mistake.

* * *

A few days later, and they now traveled on a rocky terrain. It was unbearable for Arwen, who kept slipping and letting loose pebbles. Gimli appeared to be having the time of his life, being used to the cliffs. He talked endlessly about the banquets and feasts his cousin Balin would prepare for them. He was telling a story about his cousin, that no one really listened to. 

Arwen slipped suddenly, and began to fall backwards. Or would have, if Aragorn hadn't caught her.

He gently helped her back to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm... I'm alright," She replied nervously.

They stared at each other for a moment until Gimli broke in,

"At least you can keep your feet, lassie."

Arwen gave him a glare, and continued on her way. Boromir frowned at the scene, but said nothing. Aragorn was to busy to notice Boromir; he was still caught up in the moments where he held her in his arms.

Gimli gasped a little, "The Walls of Moria!"

As the Fellowship walked along side the cliffs, Gimli educated them on Dwarf construction. "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed." He tapped the wall with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli. Sometimes even their own masters cannot find them," Gandalf said, "when their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered.

Arwen chuckled at that, while Gimli grumbled and shook his head. A great pool sat beside them.

Gandalf walked up and brushed his hand across the walls. "Ithildin," He whispered, "It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight."

They all looked into the black sky as the moon broke free from the clouds. They turned to see the stone light up into a brilliant display of an arched door way. Dwarf writing was scrolled across the top. Gandalf used his staff to point out the words as he read.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry spoke up.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Everybody smiled and nodded. Arwen was ready to enter this home of the Dwarfs. The pool seemed to reflect some evil she could sense.

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

The doors remained closed, shocking everyone.

Gandalf tried a different one, "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

The doors were silent and still.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin stated the obvious. Annoyed now, Gandalf tried to push open the doors. Arwen knew that they weren't stuck; they were still locked. Gandalf began to mutter to himself. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves... Men and Orcs."

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Arwen was startled by Gandalf's anger. Silently they all backed away, and left the wizard to try to open the door.

* * *

Hours later, and they were still stuck. Gandalf continued to try and open the doors, while the Fellowship remained seated around the pool. Boromir sat with Legolas and Gimli, gazing at Arwen. She was perched on a rock watching Aragorn and Sam. Aragorn was taking off Bill's bridle while Sam gently stroked his face. 

"The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn told him, "even one so brave as Bill."

Sam looked at the pony sadly, "Buh-bye, Bill"

Arwen left her rock, and gently brushed the pony's mane with her fingers. "_Be brave Bill, loyal servant to Samwise. Reach home safely. Be strong_."

The sound of her native tongue soothed Sam, and Aragorn looked at her amazed. "Go on, Bill," he said, releasing the pony, "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

"He will wait for you there when you return," Arwen promised.

"Thank you, my lady."

Arwen smiled, then stared coldly at the deep pool.

"Is something amiss?" Aragorn asked.

"There is something deadly in the pool," She said, "I sense it."

They both turned their heads at the sound of stone hitting the water. Merry had just chucked a pebble into the pool. Pippin aimed, ready to throw his hone stone, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water," he hissed.

Boromir stood and walked over to them. All five stared at the glitttering pool; waiting for something to happen. Waves suddenly splashed at their feet.

"Something is in there," Boromir said warily.

The water rippled again. They were all transfixed on the water, that they didn't hear Gandalf say the Elvish word, "_Mellon_." Heads turned, and they looked as the Doors of Durin creaked open.

"Well, now," Boromir said, "Shall we press on?"

They all moved, and entered the inky, cold blackness of Moria. It was so dark, that even Arwen's keen Elf eyes saw nothing. Gandalf placed a small crystal onto the top of his staff.

Aragorn glanced once more at the pool. What was in that water that was so terrifying?

"Soon, Master Elf, we will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli's gruff voice said jovially, "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is home to my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

Gandalf's crystal glowed, and Boromir stated it first, "This is no mine, it's a tomb."

A horrific sight was revealed to them. Bones were strewn about with arrows peirced through them. Cobwebs drapped the dusty hall. It was obvious that they weren't going to get the royal welcome Gimli promised. Gimli cried out at the sight of it all. Legolas picked an arrow from one of the Dwarf skeletons.

"Goblins!"

He threw down the arrow, and readiyed his bow with an arrow from his quiver. Arwen, Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords. Legolas and Arwen could feel the darkness of death clouding the hall.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said loosing his calmness, We should never have come here."

Arwen couldn't agree more.

"Now get out of here! Get out!"

As they backed out of the mines, and a snakey cold tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle. The three Hobbit's cried out at the same time,

"Frodo!" Frodo was being pulled towards the pool, but Merry and Pippin held on to him.

"Strider!" Sam cried to Aragorn.

"Help!" Poor Frodo pleaded.

Sam used his miniature sword to hack at the tentacle, "Get off him! Strider!"

"Aragorn!" Merry cried.

The Hobbits struggled too maintain their grip as more tentacles wrapped around Frodo. Suddenly the creature released Frodo, and sank beneath the pool. Before they could be relieved, more tentacles flung them away, and grabbed Frodo again. The little Hobbit was hoisted high into the air, above anybody's reach.

Legolas loosed an arrow into the tentacle. Frodo called for Aragorn again. Boromir and Aragorn came running to help the Ringbearer.

"Stay back!" Boromir told Arwen.

The two men attacked the beast, but it continued to hurl Frodo around. The creature's gapping mouth came out of the water. Frodo was about to be lowered into it's snapping fangs, when Aragorn hacked off the tentacle holding Frodo. The Hobbit dropped, and landed safely in Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

Boromir called after Legolas as he ran into the mines.

"Into the caves!" Aragorn shouted.

The Elf prince fired at the creatures right eye, making it recoil with anger. Legolas raced into the mines.

Arwen ran to Aragorn to see if he was alright. "Run!" He cried. Arwen obeyed, and tore after the mines. The creature made its way towards the two of them, and Aragorn gave her a hard push into the opening. They landed hard onto the stone ground. The creature tore at the opening, trying to get its meal. Aragorn could see what was coming next. He thrust his body over Arwen's to protect her from the falling rocks. The last rays of moonlight dimmed, and the Fellowship was encased in darkness.

* * *

Review please, then the next chapter will appear. 


	5. The Net of Moria

**Disclaimer**: That would be cool if we did own Lord of the Rings, but we don't

**A/N** Tinuviel Undomiel: We updated faster didn't we. I think I got some people to hate Boromir in the last chapter. Well you're really going to hate him in this one.

**A/N** Nerwen Aldarion: I did the fight scene, I did the fight scene HEHEHEHe as you can tell I am very proud of it. Next chapter Galadriel, the coolest elf and my favorite. The next chapter is MINE!

* * *

The blackness of Moria surrounded them. Arwen couldn't see anything, but she could feel Aragorn as he remained to shield her from the rocks. He quickly clamored to his feet. A light flickered on from Gandalf's staff, letting their eyes meet. Arwen wasn't sure what to say. She should thank him or something, but she was at a loss for words. 

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said, "We must face the long dark of Moria."

The Fellowship, still gasping, stood up and began to follow the wizard.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Gandalf's warning filled Arwen with fear. Never had she been to such a dark place. Exactly what evil was lurking in the shadows?

"Quietly now," Gandalf whispered, "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." Judging from his voice, there was little hope they would.

The companions continued to walk, guided by the light from Gandalf's staff. Arwen finally mustered up the courage to speak with Aragorn. "Thank you," She said to him.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"There is no need for thanks," Aragorn replied, "Anyone of us would have done it." _Especially Boromir_, he thought.

"Still," Arwen said, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

Her smile seemed to lighten the darkness a little.

Up ahead, Sam asked what they mined here, "Was it diamonds, or maybe it was gold?"

The thought of standing in a place where such treasures were unburied seemed thrilling to them. Gandalf brushed a hand against the side of the wall. The stone seemed to cast a silvery glow. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril."

Gandalf tilted his staff towards a deep pit. The light reflected off the sparkling walls below. Ladders and scaffolding were below, unused for a long time. The stone glittered and beckoned for them all a closer look. They all leaned forward and lost their breath at the sight of such beauty. Labyrinth passages glistened and shined, a soft silveryness seemed to caress everything. For a moment, Arwen forgot about the darkness around, them but focused solely on the mines below.

"Bilbo had a shirt made of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued, walking now.

Arwen remembered Bilbo showing her the souvenirs and trinkets he had kept from his adventures. She had even read his book, There and Back Again. One of the most astounding had been that same shirt.

"That was a kingly gift," Gimli said, amazed.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, 'I never told him, but its worth was greater than that of the Shire's."

Arwen almost gasped at this. Mithril was rare, but surely not rare enough to be greater than the large country known as the Shire.

* * *

Later the Fellowship was climbing some steep stairs. None of them were actually sure why the Dwarves made them so dreadful to climb. Boromir even helped Arwen a little, giving her a leg up if needed. Aragorn wasn't exactly pleased with that. After what seemed like hours of climbing flights of stairs, they reached the top. Gandalf stood curiously, gazing back and forth between several tunnels. 

"I have no memory of this place," he muttered.

* * *

A few hours later, and they were still waiting for Gandalf to remember which way to go. Legolas sat with Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Sam. Arwen was exhausted from the long climb, and was stretched out not far from where Aragorn and Boromir sat, her arms used as her pillow. 

"It amazes me," Boromir said gazing at Arwen. Aragorn turned to see what he meant.

"She has traveled for weeks with 9 men, and yet hasn't breathed one word of complaint."

Aragorn nodded a little, knowing where this was headed, "She is very strong."

"Yes, she is," Boromir agreed, "How I long for her."

Aragorn clenched his fist a little. It made him angry hearing Boromir say that. "You cannot have her, Boromir; her status is far above yours."

Aragorn wasn't sure if he meant to say that out loud. Anger snapped into Boromir's eyes. "What do you know of status? Just because you are the heir of my kingdom doesn't mean that you could have her!"

"Arwen is ranked above even the greatest of kings," Aragorn said sternly, "And I'm not your heir. I have never wished to be a king."

Boromir sniffed at that, "If Arwen wishes to be with me, then that is her choice."

"Do you know if she does?"

Aragorn could tell that he had cornered Boromir there. He didn't know. It was possible that there was some Elf in Rivendell that had Arwen's heart, not one of them. The two men were silent for a long time. Gandalf broke the stillness, "Ehh, it's that way."

"He's remembered," Merry said joyously.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." That was advice the Hobbits were bound to take, especially when it came to food.

Boromir and the others gathered their stuff, and Aragorn walked over to the sleeping beauty. "Arwen," he whispered, nudging her gently. She opened her eyes. "We're leaving," he finished, then pulled his gaze away.

The 10 companions walked through the dark tunnel. It was a long corridor, but they soon came to a great opening. Gandalf seemed to know exactly where they were now. "Let me risk a little more light," he slowly said. The glow of his staff illuminated the chamber. Immense columns seemed to stretch towards the heavens. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

They all continued to stare at the massive stone room.

"Now, that's an eye opener," Sam said, "and no mistake."

Legolas had an amused look in his eye, "I wonder if they're trying to make up for something?" He said to Arwen, referring to the size of the room, and comparing it to the Dwarves. Arwen chuckled a little, and Gimli shook his head and muttered something she didn't understand.

They walked further down the gigantic hall. Gimli looked up at one point, and saw a ray of light shining through a chamber off to the side. He gasped, and began to sprint towards it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf tried calling him back.

The Dwarf refused to listen. Instead he ran faster, until he came to the room. The others began to race after him. He stopped at a long object in the center of the room. When Arwen got closer, she saw that it was a crypt.

"No," Gimli sobbed.

Gandalf stepped closer and read the writing on the stone. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. He is dead then, it is as I feared."

Gimli continued to weep for his lost cousin. He started to chant something in Dwarfish that Arwen didn't understand. Something caught Gandalf's attention, and he handed his staff and hat to Pippin. He bent down, and took a book from skeleton Dwarf's arms.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, "We should go, we cannot linger."

Gandalf opened to book to the last page, and began to read, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up as Gandalf continued, "We have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...Drums... in the deep. We cannot get out." Here Gandalf puased and looked at them all with deep concern. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out." Gandalf looked up at them again then said the last line, "They are coming."

Silence filled the room for a half a moment, then was broken by Pippin. The curious Hobbit had decided to inspect a skeleton at the well. The minute he touched the arrow pierced in its neck, its head rolled off. The entire Fellowship turned and looked at him, and he stared back, guiltily. Then the rest of the corpse slid into the well, a bucket attached to its foot by a chain trailed in behind it. The skeleton and objects banged and clattered about in the darkness. With each wave of noise, Pippin winced knowing it was his fault. When it was over, the rest of the Fellowship litsened, thenbreathed a sigh of relief.

Gandlaf slammed the book shut, "Fool of a Took! Why don't you just throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity?" He said, ripping his hat and staff from Pippin's trembling hands. Pippin stood there awkwardly, utterly ashamed of himself. Then a deep boom echoed from above.

More of them sounded, and everybody began to look around. The noise sounded like...drums in the deep!

_Oh, what have we awoken now?_ Arwen thought.

"Frodo." Sam said, as Frodo pulled Sting from its sheath. The blade ilumnated a blue light. Arwen knew what it meant.

A screeching cackle reached the Elvish ears of Legolas and Arwen, they both stared at each other. "Orcs!" they cried at the same time.

Boromir rushed to the door, to see how many. The minute he got there, a zipping sound occurred, and two arrows bit the wood. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir. He looked over at the Hobbits. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!"

They obeyed immediatley. Aragorn and Boromir shut the doors, as the first shadows of the Orcs appeared. A deep Bellow sounded from behind the wood. "They have a Cave Troll," Boromir said, in sarcastic releif.

Arwen stood before the Hobbits and pulled out her sword. Legolas tossed the two men Dwarvish weapons to blockade the door. The Hoobits brandished their little swords. Gandlf dropped his hat and pulled out his own sword, and Gimli hopped onto his cousin's grave, axe in hand.

"Aaargh! Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

* * *

The sound of Orcs grew louder and louder. They soon heard them banging at the wooden door; Arwen knew it would not be long until her blade bit flesh. Aragorn and Legolas stood, arrows locked in their bows, ready to fire at the first Orc they saw. Soon a hole was chopped into the door and Legolas fired, which was followed by a shrill scream. Aragorn and Legolas continued to fire arrows until the Orcs were finally able to break down the door, then it was time to fight. Orcs began pouring in through the door as the Fellowship fought them off. Arwen swung her sword into the chest of one Orc, only to turn around and stab another one. 

She fought her way towards Aragorn's side, matching him with each thrust of her blade, if it had been any other time her mind would have been filled with visions of him, but now was no time to daydream. She was feeling like the battle was winding down and that they might just win... that is, until the huge hulking Cave Troll blew through what was left of the door.

Legolas fired at the Troll, the creature continued to smash around the room, towards Sam, who was frozen in fear. The Troll raised its mace to crush the little Hobbit.

"Sam!" Arwen cried, as she tried to make her way to the Hobbit. Boromir and Aragorn beat her to it; the two men were pulling on the creature's chain, distracting him. The Troll swatted Boromir aside, who hit the wall. He lay on the floor dazed; an Orc stood over him, ready to deliver a killing blow, but Aragorn threw his knife and the Orc fell over dead.

Boromir stood up, and Aragorn nodded a _'you're welcome', _but a look of terror was on Boromir's face. "Arwen," he whispered, and Aragorn turned around the see the Cave Troll making its way towards the beautiful Elf.

_Uh oh, this is not good_, she thought. She started to back away. She saw Boromir and Aragorn out of the corner of her eye. They were trying to get to her, but she knew they could not help her.

_Remember, you are a shieldmaiden, you can defeat this creature._

She saw a way to get out of this mess, she ran towards the creature, ducking out of the way of its mace. She slipped between his massive legs, while piercing them with her blade. The Troll howled in pain and was bit unsteady because of its wounds.

Legolas shot two arrows at the creature; it fought back by swinging its chain at the blonde Elf. The chain wrapped around a pillar and the Elf scrambled up the chain and pierced an arrow through the back of the Troll's head. He then agilely jumped off of the screaming creature.

Arwen continued to fight the remaining Orcs, but the sound of Aragorn's voice caused her to turn. She saw that the Cave Troll was now making its way towards Frodo! She watched as Aragorn bravely fought his way towards the frightened Hobbit, but soon the creature was holding Frodo high in the air. Frodo was able to hurt the creature with Sting, causing the Troll to drop him. Aragorn, spear in hand; thrust the weapon into the creature's side. But the creature swiped Aragorn aside, when Arwen saw this it felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces when she saw Aragorn hit the floor unconscious.

"Aragorn!" She screamed as she tried to get to him.

The creature now had its sights on Frodo,stabbing the hobbitin the chest with a spear. Merry and Pippin both leapt onto the Troll in revenge for their friend. Arwen did not know who her tears were for, Aragorn who lay on the floor, or Frodo, who slumped over. Ahe was sure he was dying or dead. She heard Sam trying to reach Frodo.

The Troll slapped Merry off of him, but Pippin was able to stay strong. Then Legolas fired an arrow that pierced right into the creature's mouth. The Troll stumbled with a groan and then fell over dead.

Sam and Arwen still were racing towards their fallen comrades. Aragorn had finally moved as he crawled to where Frodo lay. "Oh no." he whispered, as he rolled the Hobbit over.

To everyone's relief the Hobbit still breathed.

"He's alive." Sam said.

Arwen kneeled at Aragorn's side, desperate to know how Frodo was.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said, surprised evident in his voice.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn told him, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there is more to this hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf spoke.

Frodo revealed the silver shirt he wore, a shirt Bilbo Baggins had shown her a long time ago.

"Mithril." The Dwarf breathed, "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"As are you my lady," Aragorn said turning to her, "You fought well." She blushed as Aragorn's attention turned to her. He smiled at her and her heart melted.

Until the sound of more Orcs filled the air.

"To the bridge of Kashad-dum." The Wizard ordered as they all scrambled out the room.

* * *

They exited the tomb; their feet crushing the splinters of the door. The great halls stood before them. The Fellowship struggled to escape as the army of Orcs sprang out of the floors, and the shadows. Arwen was frightened when she saw more Orcs crawling out of the ceiling and creeping down the massive pillars. They were encircled within minutes. The Orcs squeaked and hollered, jabbing their weapons at them. Arwen saw the lust for blood in more than one pairs of yellow eyes. 

A great bellowing sounded from the distance. All the Orcs became silent, and stared at the glow coming form the darkness.

A rumble sounded, and the Orcs thought of one thing... _flee_! They scrambled up pillars and dashed through the floors.

Arwen stared at the light; she could feel the presence of evil coming from it. It was different though. The creature of the pool had had a cool and sharp reflection, but this one was hot, fiery and was surrounded by shadows.

Boromir swallowed a little, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf didn't respond. He closed his eyes, and shut his mind, focusing solely on the creature in darkness. He slowly opened his eyes, "A Balrog,"

Arwen gasped at this. She knew of Glorfindel the Balrog slayer, but had never thought she would ever have the horror of seeing one.

"A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf continued.

A deep growl came from the Balrog. A fiery light glowed on the pillars. No one could mask the fear in their eyes.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf said still calm, "RUN!" He shouted, and turned to run as fast as he could. The others quickly took his advice. They raced across the floor, and reached a narrow doorway.

"Quickly," The Wizard said shepherding them in.

He looked at the light coming closer and closer. The others ran hurriedly down the steps, Boromir in the lead. A segment of the stairway had collapsed and Boromir almost didn't see it before it was too late. He balanced practically on tip-toe until Legolas pulled him back. Gandalf had slowed to practically a walk.

Aragorn ran to his old friend. "Gandalf," He whispered concerned.

Gandalf was panting a little, and Arwen, who had been watching, could see that he was weakening. Why? He had been strong for the entire journey, why was he losing strength now?

Gandalf put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Lead them on, Aragorn," he said pointing his staff, "The Bridge is near."

They looked too see a stone bridge, then the Balrog roared again. Aragorn moved to help Gandalf.

"Do as I say!" the wizard scolded, pushing him away. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Fellowship began to descend a massive staircase. Arwen stood close to Gandalf, hoping to help him, but he refused her aid. Why was he being so stubborn now?

They stopped, when a gap in the staircase revealed itself. Legolas wasted no time; he leaped over to the other side, and softly landed.

"Get ahead of me," Arwen pleaded to Gandalf. He was about to refuse her, but he saw the look in her eyes, and obeyed. He reached the head of the gap.

"Gandalf," Legolas said, gesturing for him to jump. With a little effort, the Wizard leapt over to the other side.

The whistle of an arrow came from a far ledge. The Orc missed, and hit the steps at their feet. Legolas fired back at him. The Orc fell off the ledge and into the fiery depths below.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted as he scooped a Hobbit into each arm. He leapt of the steps and onto the other side. When he jumped, the section of the stairs fell away, leaving a larger rift. The Orcs continued to fire at them.

"Sam," Aragorn said, picking him up and pitching him over to Boromir who caught him.

Aragorn made a move to grab Gimli, but the Dwarf out a hand up. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." With a yell he leapt with all his might to the other side. Gimli's feet hit the edge, and he began to fall backwards. Legolas's hand shot out, and grabbed Gimli's beard. "Not the beard!" he cried, but the Elf pulled him to safety.

More of the stone steps began to collapse under their weight. Arwen stood the farthest away from the cracking stairs, but Aragorn and Frodo were still on them. Aragorn pushed Frodo backwards, towards Arwen. He grabbed the staircase as the rest began to fall. Arwen grabbed his hands, and began to pull the Ranger up. With her help, Aragorn was able to climb to his feet. The three of them looked over the edge towards their friends.

"Steady!" Aragorn said to the quivering Hobbit. "Hold on!" He now shouted to Arwen. Arwen stood between Frodo and Aragorn and took both of their hands.

The Balrog growled again, and then a large stomp shuddered the halls. A huge boulder detached itself from the ceiling and smashes through the staircase behind them.

"We're trapped," Arwen cried when she saw the destruction.

They looked at their seven friends on the other side. Then the staircase began to wobble. The crackling of the foundation shot through the air, and the three of them began to struggle to prevent falling off the edge.

"Hang on!" Aragorn shouted again.

They began to find their balance on the collapsing staircase.

"Lean forward," he said.

They all shifted their weight forward, and the staircase began to move towards their friends. It slammed into the steps, sending them into their friend's arms. Boromir caught Arwen when she tumbled towards him. As the remaining stairway collapsed, the Fellowship made their way to the Bridge of Khazad-dum. They ran around a huge pillar, and ducked into a fiery hall.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf called, "Fly!"

Arwen looked back and saw a wall of flame burst behind them. She immediately picked up pace, knowing that the Balrog was drawing near. It leapt from the flames. The Fellowship finally received its first glimpse of the monster. It was dark with two curved horns on its head. It hissed at Gandalf showing a mouth full of fire. Arwen cried out in terror, and Boromir pulled her closer to him.

Gandalf turned and began to run towards a corridor. The Balrog stomped after them.

They finally reached the foot of the bridge. It was no time to slow down; they raced over the bridge as fast as their legs could carry them. Gandalf paused in the middle, and faced the beast. The Fellowship had already crossed, and they turned to look at him.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo called.

"I am the servant of the Secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf chanted raising his arm, "The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" His staff formed a grayish circle of light around him. The Balrog formed a flaming sword ion his hand, and struck the Wizard. Gandalf parried the blow with great strength.

Aragorn began to run towards his friend, but Arwen grabbed his arm. "Don't!" She cried looking into his grey eyes, "He is going to stop the beast." Her hand was still clutching his arm, as Aragorn drew back.

Gandalf said through clenched teeth, "Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge; its sword now a whip of fire.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!"

Gandalf struck his staff against the bridge causing a flash of light. Flaring with anger, the Balrog took another step towards him. With a sharp crack, the bridge began to collapse. Whether it was the work of magic or the weight of the Balrog, Arwen didn't know. She was only glad that the monster began to fall towards the darkness. Gandalf leaned onto his staff, exhausted. The Fellowship breathed a sigh of relief as he turned towards them.

Then the flaming whip lashed out of the darkness, hooking Gandalf's ankle. The old man stumbled and dropped his staff and sword. Arwen was stunned by this and looked on in shock. Gandalf clung to the edge of the bridge with all of his might, but was slowly slipping.

Frodo began to rush forward, but Boromir caught him, "No, no!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo let loose a shrill plea. Gandalf looked at them all and stopped struggling.

His eyes were full of sadness, "Fly, you fools."

Then he let go.

They stood shocked for a moment.

"Nooo!" Frodo cried, struggling to get out of Boromir's grip.

Boromir began to climb the staircase along with the other. "Aragorn!" Boromir shouted to him.

Aragorn remained still, focused on where his friend had stood.

Arwen ran and put a hand on his shoulder, "Aragorn please!" She pleaded choking on tears, "Gandalf wanted you to lead us on."

Aragorn remembered his friend's words: _Lead them on, Aragorn. _He turned and ran up the steps, with Arwen close behind.

It was daylight outside. The Fellowship lay scattered in tears. Pippin and Merry sobbed together. Boromir clutched Gimli as the Dwarf protested to return for their friend. Legolas stood his blue eyes full of shock and puzzlement. Sam sat lone on the stone ground in tears.

Arwen stood close to Aragorn, letting her own tears fall. Aragorn calmly wiped his sword. He appeared unmoved, but she could see the tears he struggled to blink away.

"Legolas, get them up." He called to his friend. Legolas at first looked dazed by these orders, but began to walk towards Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir lashed out of remorse.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn yelled back, stopping Boromir, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn sheathed his sword, "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up," He instructed. "Arwen," he said softly and she nodded a little. "On your feet Sam," Aragorn said helping the Hobbit to his feet. He looked and noticed that one important Hobbit was missing. "Frodo?" He called out, and then spotted him, "Frodo!" Frodo looked at him in complete sadness, and then walked back.

Aragorn placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Come," he said softly. He turned to the entire Fellowship, "We must hurry." Aragorn ran in the direction of the Lothlorien woods. Though their hearts were heavy, the others quickly followed. Frodo began to slow down, and Arwen stopped with him.

"He can't be gone, He can't!" Frodo sobbed.

Arwen stepped in front of him, and bent to reach eye level. "Listen to me," she said, "Gandalf sacrificed himself so we could complete this journey. So that evil won't succeed. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Frodo nodded, and Arwen slipped an arm around his shoulders. Aragorn looked at her, and smiled to himself. He was proud of her, it may sound foolish but he was. She comforted the Hobbit, and they made their way towards Lothlorien.

* * *

Reviews will occur into another chapter. 


	6. Lady Galadriel

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah, you know the rest. 

**A/N Nerwen Aldarion**: After you're done chasing Boromir, Lady Cantara, you might want to read this chapter.

**A/N Tinuviel Undomiel**: This chapter is mainly my sister's work, but I wrote the scene on the forest floor.

* * *

The Fellowship ran towards the footfalls of Lothlorien. They ran through the green fields into the thickness of the tall green trees. They slowed to a walk once they were under the green canopy. 

"Stay close, young Hobbits," Gimli told them, "A great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. They say all who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again."

Arwen glared at the dwarf; if only he knew the truth.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," He bragged, but he was very surprised when the tip of an arrow suddenly appeared and inch from his nose.

The Fellowship all put up their hands in surrender except Legolas, who had an arrow in his bow, ready to fight all of these elves. A blonde elf, who had obviously seen many battles stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled.

Arwen stepped forward, pushing the arrows aside. "Haldir, you know who I am."

"Indeed I do, Arwen Undomiel, but your companions... I do not."

"We request an audience with my grandmother, the Lady Galadriel."

Surprise was evident on the faces of the Fellowship.

"Come," Was all Haldir said.

They began to climb the long staircase up the trees. Gimli walked beside her, "Your grandmother is the Elf-witch?"

"My Grandmother is no witch," she said angrily, "She is a sorceress, and she is not evil."

Haldir led them to a platform above the trees and their learned of the others identities.

"_Mae Govannen Legolas Thrandulion."_

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." _

Haldir then looked towards Aragorn, _"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." _

_"Haldir." _

Gimli was not happy that everyone was talking in Elvish, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

They glared at the Dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days." Haldir told Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!"

Arwen was not exactly sure what Gimli had said, but seeing Haldir's reaction she was sure it was no compliment. Aragorn gave her further evidnce whe he grabbed Gimli and said, "That was not so courteous."

But they could not glare at Gimli for long, because Haldir's attention soon turned to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He told the frightened Hobbit. Then looking towards Aragorn, "You can go no further."

Aragorn began to argue with Haldir, Haldir was relentless, he was not about to let danger just walk through Lothlorien's door. Arwen joined in, "Haldir, my grandmother knows of this mission; she knows I am a part of it, and you cannot deny my access to her city, nor my friends."

Haldir stared back at her, knowing he had lost the fight. Aragorn looked towards her with admiration in his eyes. "Come with me." Haldir told the Fellowship, and they began to walk towards Lorien. They stopped at a clearing that over looked the trees where the city lay. "Caras Galdadhorn, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir told them proudly. Arwen smiled. Lothlorien was like her second home; she could hardly wait to see her grandmother.

They were led to a platform of shimmering white. To figures stood before them at the top of the stairway above. The rest of the Fellowship looked on in awe, but Arwen was not fazed -she knew these to people not as Celeborn and Galadriel, but as Grandmother and Grandfather, and was happy to see them. The couple walked down the stairs hand in hand, solemnly, but when they saw Arwen a brief smile appeared on their faces, but soon they were once again stern.

Celeborn spoke, "The enemy knows you are here. What little hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He paused, and looked around. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out of Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galdriel answered for them, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Celeborn turned towards his wife.

Legolas spoke, "He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She replied, then she turned to Gimli, "Do not let the emptiness of Kazha-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the word is full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She then truned coldly towards Boromir, and by his reactions, Arwen knew she was speaking in his mind.

"What is to become of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, "Without Gandalf hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." She told him, "Yet hope remains while company is true. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

As the Fellowship turned to leave, Aragorn heard the voice of Galadriel in his own mind, _"Tinuviel loved Beren."_What she meant by it, he had no idea.

Galadriel drew Arwen aside to talk privately to her. She took both of Arwen's hands in her own and smiled. "It is good to see you again, granddaughter. You have traveled far."

"Indeed, I have."

"You know as I do that this quest is almost certain to fail."

"No, we will be triumphant. We have to be, or then hope is a foolish lie."

Galadriel smiled at her stubborness. "The road you are traveling is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to continue? You could stay here in safe serenity."

"Grandmother, I must go on. I cannot explain it, this feeling in my heart telling me to continue. I cannot abandon them."

Galadriel only smiled, "This road is not only dangerous for your spirit, but your heart as well."

"I do not understand."

"Your heart is like an open book, Arwen. I know of your feelings for the Ranger."

After a guilty pause, Arwen replied, "My heart is foolish to think that I could love a Man. Tinuviel thought the same thing, and now her spirit is in shadow."

"Listen to me, Granddaughter. Though the tale of Tinuviel and Beren did end in death and their time together was short, during that time they did find happieness. You must decide which road you must take." With that Galadreil left Arwen to ponder what she had said.

* * *

The Hobbits scurried about, on the floor of the forest, getting their bed rolls done. Gimli slept, while Legolas had gone to fetch some water, and Aragorn sat with his back to a tree. His sword was in hand, and he was idly sharpening it, but his thought dwelled upon other things. 

_"Tinuviel loved Beren."_

Those words continued to echo in his mind. What had she meant by that? He knew the tale of Luthien, and her love for the mortal Beren, but why repeat obvious information to him?

The Hobbits suddenly gasped, and Aragorn looked to see why. Arwen was walking towards them now. She was dressed in a silver gown, that shimmered like moonbeams. It clung to her small frame in all the right places. Silver ropes had been braided into her dark hair. The only jewel she wore was the Evenstar that hung over the neckline of the dress. Aragorn's eyes must have popped out at the sight of such beauty. He stood tensely on impulse, and looked at his feet. If he looked at her, he feared that he would never stop.

Arwen smiled at them and sat. Her gaze fell upon Aragorn who still stood. Arwen felt a little pleased for having stirred him so, perhaps it was just humorous seeing him caught off-guard, or maybe it was her feelings. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Arwen was sure that he could see her thoughts and dreams of him. He just quietly sat, and picked up his sword again. Arwen sighed a little; it was foolish having these emotions for him. He was a mortal and she was an Elf. Surely he would find some pretty maiden that could use a sword and travel with him through the wilds.

_What if he became king?_ Arwen wondered over that. She could see him dressed in shining armour, and red mantle draped over his shoulders. Someone placed a golden crown on his head, and Aragorn turned to look at his people, not with fear in his eyes, but pride and peace. What if she was there? Arwen pulled herself out of the daydream. How foolish of her to be pining over him. Aragorn was a Ranger; he refused to be a king. What if Gondor _needed_ him to be a king? She remembered how proud she was of him when he took the responsibility of the Fellowship that day. There was no doubt in her mind; Aragorn could be a king.

Legolas returned then with a silver pitcher in his hands. He gazed into the far-reaching tree canopy, listening to the Elvish song. "A lament for Gandalf," he said.

Merry and the Hobbits began to listen, "What do they say of him?" Merry asked.

Aragorn continued to sharpen his sword, sneeking glances at Arwen every now and then.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said sadly, "For me the grief is still to near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks, there should be a verse or two about them" Sam said crouching down to fluff his little pillow. He stood up, making them all look at him, "The finest rockets ever seen," he said, "They burst in stars of blue and green,"

Aragorn looked at Gimli who continued to snore. He could see Arwen still gazing at Sam, her face as beautiful as the sunrise.

"Or after thunder silver showers."

Gimli let loose a loud snore, and Araogrn swatted at his pillow. He wasn't sure if he was mad at the Dwarf, or his own foolish thoughts.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers. No, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," Sam muttered to himself.

Aragorn got up and walked over to Boromir, who was sitting by himself away from the rest of the group. Arwen watched him go, and hesitated whether or not to follow. She stayed where she was, and turned to Sam. "I think that your verse was marvelous Sam," Arwen said, "They depicted Gandalf's wonders well."

Sam looked over at her, "Have you ever seen them, my lady?"

"I have been enchanted by them many times."

"We saw Gandalf's fireworks... Not long before we left the Shire," Sam said, "Do you remember, Mister Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam. I remember," Frodo said, looking back into his memory, "It was on Bilbo's birthday."

"I remember that Gandalf allowed us to light one of his rockets," Pippin said excitedly, "It was the one that turned into a dragon."

"I remember that! He didn't 'allow you' to light the rocket -you two stole it from his wagon!" Sam scolded.

Arwen laughed at that. "Knowing Gandalf, he must have gave you some suitable punishment," she said, still smiling.

"Oh... yes," Merry replied, "He made us wash all of the party dishes. It took us hours to finish." Arwen laughed again, making them all smile.

"Then, Mr. Bilbo made his speech, and made himself disappear," Sam said, no longer smiling.

Arwen knew that Bilbo had used the Ring. Frodo looked at the Ring that he still wore around his neck. Arwen wasn't sure if she should fear this; his gaze seemed to be a mixture of awe and sadness. She looked back at Aragorn and Boromir; it appeared that they hadn't fought, but were smiling about something. Aragorn looked a little sad though. She walked over to them.

Boromir turned the minute he heard her footsteps. He leaped to his feet in surprise at the sight of her. "My lady," He said bowing slightly, "Truly you are as lovely as the stars themselves."

Aragorn could feel the anger swell within him, he hated it even more when she smiled back.

"Thank you Boromir," She said. "Is every thing alright?"

Boromir opened his mouth to say something, but Aragorn -fearing he would compliment her again - interrupted, "There is no trouble; we were just speaking of the quest."

Arwen nodded and turned back to the Hobbits. Boromir shot a glare at Aragorn, who was watching Arwen as she walked back.

Later, Boromir watched as Arwen slept peacefully. Even in sleep, her beauty still touched his heart. His eyes looked at her with longing in them.

"You cannot have her Boromir," Aragorn said from behind him. Boromir was startled, but recovered himself quickly.

"So you've said before. I'll say it again: that is her choice."

"Why would she ever choose you?" Aragorn asked.

"Are you saying that you are better than me?"

"No, Boromir," Aragorn said sternly, "I just wonder why you think she would want you."

"It is her choice in this matter," Boromir said, "If she loves me, then she would want to be with me."

"And do you love her?"

Boromir glared at him now. He obviously hated that question. Without a word he left, and went for a walk among the trees.

Aragorn continued to stare at the sleeping Arwen. He turned his question to himself: _do I love Arwen?_ He realized what the answer was. _Yes_, he loved her. He looked at her with an expression of love and sadness for he knew that she could never love him. He was a mortal while she was an Elf, and anoble Elf at that. There was no hope for love. He knew that if they succeeded in this quest that he would go back to being a Ranger of the Dunedain. He would wander Middle Earth with a sad heart. She would go to the Undying Lands, oblivious to his feelings; while he would love her until his death. He sank onto his bedroll, and pushed his thoughts away. Exhaustion took over, and he fell asleep.

No one knew that Frodo had left his bed in the middle of the night. They didn't see him return either, his hobbit face full of grief.

* * *

The next morning, when the Fellowship was gathering supplies to leave, Celeborn drew Aragorn aside. 

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin," Celeborn told Aragorn, "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

He then handed Aragorn a knife with a curved blade, inlaid upon it were Elvish words. "_Le aphadar aen. _By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

"_Hannon Le." _Aragorn replied, and turned to leave but Celeborn stopped him.

"Take care of my grandaughter. Be sure she does not fall to harm."

"I would never allow any harm to come to her."

The Fellowship stood in a line. Elves came and fastened Elvish cloaks around them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn told them.

Then Galadriel came and talked to each one of them indivudially, starting with Legolas. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas flexed the string of the bow, marveling in its craftsmanship.

Galadriel smiled and moved to Merry and Pippin, handing each of them a little dagger, "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She then handed Sam a thin, silver colored rope, "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." Sam looked at Merry and Pippin fingering their daggers. He turned back to the Elf queen, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled, then moved on to Arwen.

"Arwen my dear granddaughter, this quest will be perilous for you, but it is right that you should go." Galadriel then revealed a sword still in its sheath. "Behold Hadhafang, the sword your father used in the battle of Dagorlad. I pray that you use it well."

Arwen's smile was as bright as the sun. She gently took the sword from her grandmother and pulled it out of its scabbard. The blade was curved, and etched with Elvish words. Its hilt was a deep brown, carved in gold of vines and leaves.

Galadriel walked to the small, slumped figure next to Arwen. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli scuffed his feet, embarrased. "Nothing except to look upon the Lady Galadreil one last time, for she is more fairer than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

Galadriel laughed a little and the Dwarf turned away but then he added, stuttering and abashed,"Well, there is one thing... but it is quite impossible and stupid to ask..." He whispered something in her ear, making Galadriel nod and smile warmly. Arwen swore she could see Gimli blush.

Boromir was next, she walked over to him quietly, "You are strong, Boromir son of Denethor, but you still carry your doubts," She then handed him a golded belt, with a sheath, "Hold in your anger, as this will hold your sword."

She then moved on to Aragorn. "I have no greater gift then to outline choices you must make."

Aragorn was confused until he heard her voice in his head once more. "You love my granddaugter, and I fear that you will win her heart as easily as she won yours."

"I do not wish anything to happen to her." He whispered.

She nodded, but she continued to speak in his mind, "Do not fear for her, it is her choice and hers alone."

She then spoke aloud, "You have your own choice to make: to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to sink into darkness with all that is left of your kin." He remained silent. "_Nammarie, Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan...ú-'eveditham, Elessar."_

The last person to receive a gift was Frodo, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She kissed his forhead. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

With that, the Fellowship gathered into the boats and began to sail down the Anduin, to the next half of the journey.

* * *

We love reviews, so send them. 


	7. Battle on the Anduin

**Disclaimer**: You know. I know. They Know. She knows. He knows. Everybody knows... so let's just get to the story.

**A/N Tinuviel Undomiel**: Update fast enough for you, Lady Cantara? Lets see how angry you'll be with Boromir in this chapter. You are very clever by the way about Boromir, and you are right.

**A/N Nerwen Aldarion**: I did the scene where Aragorn is fighting Lurtz and let me tell you, you better like it because I think I strained my mental capabilities. It was HARD!

* * *

The Fellowship sailed the Anduin River for hours. The scenery never changed much, so they were stuck with nothing to do. Arwen could hear Legolas behind her slightly panting, 

"You tire, my friend?"'

"I am fine," he replied.

"Let me row for awhile."

"No, Arwen," Legolas said, "I can handle this boat well enough."

"Just hand her the oar, lad," Gimli said, rolling his eyes. Reluctantly Legolas handed Arwen the oar, and settled back in the boat.

Aragorn watched Arwen as she rowed. She moved in perfect grace, dipping the oar into the water, and smoothly paddling the boat with the current. He smiled to himself, and continued to stare. Arwen looked up and caught his gaze, and smiled. "Does something amuse you?"

He grinned a little, "I just find it interesting how you wished to work the boat," mischief gleamed in his eyes, "Feel free at any time to take over for me."

Arwen smirked, and struck his boat with her oar, "I believe you can handle it yourself."

Aragorn shook his head a little, "Careful, my lady. It is unwise to strike the boat of a Dunedain Ranger."

Arwen hit his boat again, "I think I'll take my chances."

Aragorn gave her a look that clearly said '_you were warned_'.He brought his own oar down, but not on the boat. Instead his oar struck the river, sending a splash of water into her face. Arwen squealed, and lashed her oar into the water as well. Within seconds, they had started a little game. They each tried desperately to splash on another. Frodo and Sam, in Aragorn's boat, joined in by cupping their hands full of water and flinging it at Legolas and Arwen.

"Will ye quit this insanity so that I don't fall overboard?" Gimli bellowed.

A voice rang out from behind them, "I thought we were supposed to be sailing the Anduin, not drowning in it." They looked and saw Boromir trying desperately to catch up. Arwen laughed.

"Give me that!" Legolas said, yanking the oar from Arwen's hands, "That is the last time I let you handle a boat." Arwen sank back into the boat, and pushed her wet hair out of her face. She continued to smile.

Aragorn also smiled, but stopped when he turned to look at Boromir. His face was grim, and his brow wrinkled into a frown. He knew Boromir wasn't happy about the little episode that had just happened. He wondered what else troubled the man.

After they had beached their boats on the western bank, the Fellowship began to set up camp. Arwen wandered off to find firewood, andMerry and Pippin joined her. The hobbitsstopped working, however,when they came upon a mushroom patch. Arwen decided to let them pick their favorite treat while she got the wood. After a half and hour of gathering, she had an armful and was thinking about heading back.

"Arwen," someone called. Arwen turned to see Boromir coming from behind her. He was supposed to be scavenging the area. What was he doing here? Had he followed her?

"Boromir," She greeted frowning slightly.

"Uh, where are, uh, Merry and Pippin?" Boromir tried to maintain a calm manner, but failed.

"They wanted to pick mushrooms for Sam to cook."

"Oh," Boromir said looking down. "I see."

"But that isn't what you wanted to know, is it?" Arwen asked.

"Uh, no, actually," Boromir said, obviously nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? "This is very hard to say."

"Please tell me," Arwen said.

"I have always thought you very beautiful, and, well... I care about you deeply."

Arwen wasn't totally shocked by this.

"I believe that, I... well," Boromir continued, trying to say the words, "I believe that I may be falling in love with you."

Arwen was stunned by this. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected him to say that. Say he cared for her, yes, but not love.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked.

Arwen wasn't sure what to do. She had never been in a situation like this. She shook her head a little. "I'm sorry Boromir," she said, "You're my friend and you always will be, but I don't love you."

Boromir looked at his feet, "Oh," was all he could say.

"I need to bring this to camp, "Arwen said, referring to the wood, "Aragorn expects it."

Boromir nodded a little and watched her leave.

Then the rage hit.

He stomped off n the opposite direction, not really looking where he was going. It wasn't fair! He had said he loved her, and she didn't feel the same. Maybe he didn't love her, but still he desired her. Those words - 'Aragorn expects it' -was like a knife to his ear. Aragorn had taken her. He had taken Arwen, when he, Boromir, deserved her. Boromir swore through clenched teeth. "He may have taken Arwen, but he will never take my kingdom!"

At night, while the rest of the Fellowship slept, Boromir stayed on watch on the bank. A log silently floated by, and Boromir almost didn't glance at it, but he could see two hands grip it.

Aragorn came up behind him. "Gollum," he said, "He's been tracking us since Moria. I had hoped we'd lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman."

"If he leads the enemy to our whereabouts," Boromir said, "It will make the crossing even more dangerous."

"We can do it," Aragorn said, "It is our only choice."

"It is not our only choice," Boromir said, "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup... strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir interjected, "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn began to turn away, but Broormir grabbed his arm, "You are afraid! All your life you hid in the shadows scared of who you are of what you are!"

_Surely a man who fears himself should have no maiden such as Arwen_, Boromir wanted to say.

Aragorn turned back sharply. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" he hissed. Then he turned back towards the camp.

Arwen sat by the crackling fire. When Argorn returned, he saw her face and knew she had heard the entire argument. He couldn't say anything; all he did was bow his head and climb into his bedroll. Boromir returned a few minutes later, uttering a string of curses at Aragorn. He didn't even notice Arwen sitting there. Within minutes, Arwen was sure they were asleep. So many thoughts ran through her mind. Galadriel's words drifted to her.

"_You must decide what road to take_."

She did feel things for Aragorn, but she couldn't fall in love with him. It was impossible...So then, why was she sad? And confused?

A little cry came from Frodo. The Hobbit bagan to toss and turn restlessly. Arwen gently nudged him awake whispering his name. "Were you dreaming?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I dreamed of Gandalf in Moria."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Frodo." She knew he suffered not only from dreams, but from something else. When she looked at him she could see the fear in his eyes. "Let me sing you something soothing, that should help your dreams,"She offered.

"Thank you, my lady," Frodo said, curling back into his bedroll. Arwen began to sing, in sweet Elvish tones, the Lay of Luthien.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering. _

_There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wander flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following. _

_Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She tightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening. _

_He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beechen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering. _

_He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering. _

_When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again.  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling. _

_Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening. _

_As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering. _

_Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless. _

Her voice hung in the air, as the song finished. Frodo had fallen a sleep in the middle of it, but Arwen had continued singing. The song had given her strength, and she knew that when the time came, she would make the right decision for her choice. She lay down on her bedroll, and drifted into dreams.

Arwen had no idea that Aragorn had been awake the whole time, and had heard her song. It gave him hope.

* * *

The next day, they were once again sailing the Anduin. Legolas still refused to give Arwen the oar. It made her smile to think of the little water game she had played with Aragorn yesterday. She saw Boromir glance over at Aragorn's boat; she silently wondered if he still burned from the argument, or if he was staring at the Ringbearer. Aragorn looked up, and smiled a little at what he saw. 

Frodo sat in front of him, his mind elsewhere. Aragorn tapped him on the shoulder. "Frodo, look," Aragorn said, capturing the hobbit's attention, "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

Two men stood before them, both were crowned with helmets; one of them had a long beard. They held out their left arms in a gesture of warning. Arwen was amazed at the sight of the incredible statues. She chanted the words her grandmother had said to her once: "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta._" She didn't know why those words sprang to mind, but they did.

Aragorn turned to her. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. My grandmother has said it before." She was worried a little, "Did it offend you in any way?"

Aragorn looked down. "The heirs of Isildur say that stanza at their coronation, or whenever their child is born. My father said that on the day of my birth."

Arwen blinked in astonishment. Perhaps her grandmother had said those words on the day Aragorn was born as well.

They disembarked on a gravel beach. The sound of the Rauros Falls sang in Arwen's ears. The others quickly went to their duties: Merry and Boromir went to gather firewood,Aragorn began to take their supplies out of the boat, and Arwen helped him. Once everything was cleared, Aragorn went over their plan.

"We cross the lake at nighfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn made it sound so easy that Gimli decided to dampen the plan.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin looked at him, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marsh lands as far as the eye can see."

Aragorn was annoyed by this, "That is our road. I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my...!" Gimli protested, and began muttering to himself.

Aragorn turned to Arwen and Legolas, who had been disscussing something. Legolas' eyes flickered to the wall of trees that surrounded them. "We should leave now," the Elf said.

"No," Araogrn replied, "Mordor Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said, urgently. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind.Something draws near... I can feel it."

Arwen spoke up, "I feel it also." The three scoped the trees, trying to see what danger could possibly be coming.

Gimli continued to grumble to himself when Merry returned with fire wood. "Where's Frodo?" The hobbit asked.

They all realized that Frodo must have stolen himself away. Sam looked especially worried. Aragorn set his eyes on Boromir's shield, and other things. He turned and saw Arwen staring at them as well.

"I'll go look for him," Aragorn said buckling on his sword.

"I'll go with you," Arwen said walking towards him.

"No," Aragorn said, "You stay here with them, and watch over the camp. If Boromir returns, tell him I'm looking for Frodo." He then left, and waked into the greenery of the woods.

Everybody talked amongst themselves, wondering why Frodo left. Arwen didn't join them. Instead she remained posted by a tree, leaning against the trunk. The minutes crawled by, and still Aragorn didn't return. She knew something was out there. Something terrible was going to happen, she could feel it.

"I can't take it anymore," Sam said leaping to his feet, "I'm going after him."

"No, Sam!" Arwen said, running after him. Sam didn't listen. Arwen could feel the shadow coming closer; she knew what it was now. She turned to the others. "Legolas, Gimli, grab your weapons. The enemy is here!"

Aragorn wondered if Boroimir had found Frodo. He didn't have to have Elvish sense to know that the man desired the Ring. Perhaps this was innocent though; maybe Boromir was only gathering wood, and could be on a walk. Still, he knew that Frodo shouldn't be alone. Aragorn turned when he heard the sound of panting. He climbed a set of broken stone steps, and found Frodo laying on the ground. "Frodo?" he asked.

"It has taken Boromir," was all Frodo said.

"Where is the Ring?" Araogrn sounded harsher than he really meant. He wasn't angry at the Hobbit, but at Boromir for not being strong enough. He also worried that Boromir had taken the Ring.

Frodo took it the wrong way. "Stay away!" He called running from Aragorn.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled running after him, "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" He asked.

Aragorn paused. _No, Frodo, don't ask it of me..._

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo said, holding the Ring in the palm of his hand.

Aragorn stared at the successer of Islildur... a ring. "_**Aragorn, Aragorn...**_" The Ring beckoned, and Araogrn stepped forward, "_**Elesser.**_" His hand hovered over Frodo's for a second.

In his mind he saw Islidur surrounded by the fires of Mount Doom. He watched as his ancestor kept the Ring, _Yes_, Aragorn said, about to take it, but then another image entered his thoughts. He saw Arwen standing with Gandalf, "_Aragorn is not like Isildur_," she said, "_He's strong... kind and brave_." No, he wasn't going to take it. He wasn't like his fathers; he was strong.

He covered Frodo's palm with both of his hands.

"I would have gone with you till the end," Aragorn pushed the hand that held the Ring to Frodo's chest, "Into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo looked at him with deep understanding, "I know."

Aragorn knew that Frodo would have to leave; that it was his task.

"Look after the others," Frodo continued, "Especially Sam, he won't understand."

Aragorn nodded sadly, then he looked down and saw that Sting, tied to Frodo's side,was glowing blue. "Go, Frodo," he whispered taking out his own sword. "Run, run!"And Frodo obeyed, running into the woods.

Aragorn walked out of the ruins, and he saw the Uruk-Hai coming towards him. They glared at him, and Aragorn touched the blade of his sword to his forehead. He accepted their challenge to battle. The Uruks surrounded him, but Aragorn swung his sword gracefully. He stuck one in the chest, ending its life. His blade clanged against another, and after parrying a few blows, he was able to bring it down. He continued to fight them, but they were so many, that he drew back to the ruins.

Aragorn climbed on top of the ruins without being seen. The Uruk-Hai began to look around, wondering where their prey went.

"_Elendil_!" Argorn yelled, as he jumped in front of one.

The stray Uruk had not seen him coming, so he was quickly slaughtered.

"Aragorn!"

He could have sworn he heard Arwen call his name, but she surely must have been at the camp. An arrow zoomed by, and an Uruk-Hai dropped. Arwen came running up beside him, with Legolas and Gimli behind her. Legolas fired more arrows, while Gimli hacked away Uruks with his axe. "Aragorn, go!" Legolas cried, as they continued to fight them.

Arwen saw a cluster of Uruks, making their way deeper into the woods. _You are not going to get away from me_, she thought as she seperated herself from the others. They stooped when they had her scent, and grinned when she was in sight. Hadhafang clashed with the iron blade of an Uruk. He growled at her, and she whipped out her dagger, plunging it into his neck. Another Uruk charged at her, but he thrust her sword at him, making him fall by his companion.

Two more died quickly as well, but the third one was much stronger. Arwen whirled around to dodge his sword. He stared at her, sword ready.

"My orders are to find the Halflings," He told her, "But you're so pretty, it's hard to resist."

Their blades continued to dance, but with a quick chop of her sword, the Uruk's sword hand was severed. He howled in pain. Arwen thrust her sord into its torso.

"Death has no temptation." She said, pulling her sword free.

Now that they all lay dead, she ran back to find the others.

"Arwen," Aragorn said as he ran to her.

"They are after the Hobbits," Arwen said.

"Frodo is gone/ Do you know where the others are?"

"Sam ran after Frodo, and Merry and Pippin were seperated from us."

"Let us hope they are alright," Aragorn said as two Uruk-Hai came chargng after them.

Fight them was all they could do. The numbers of the Uruks were so greatthey were like bees swarming, but the Fellowship prevailed. Soon most Uruks were dead, others were fleeing. Nobody spoke, to intent on their burden to kill and not be killed. Then they all heard a familiar sound.

* * *

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said. 

"Boromir." Aragorn took off, following the sound of the kingdom he could rule. Arwen and the others followed him as they fought the remaining Uruks.

Aragorn was able to break free from the Uruks; he left Arwen, Legolas and Gimli to fight off the rest. He needed to speak to Boromir, whether to scold him or to save him he did not know. But when he got there his heart sank. The tallest Uruk stood before the mortally wounded Gondorian, an arrow cocked, ready to be fired to deliver the killing blow.

Aragorn jumped him and the arrow was shot harmlessly away. He and the Uruk began to fight, his sword against the broad, very sharp sword the Uruk-Hai carried. _He is good_, Aragorn thought, then his sword was knocked out of his hand, and he fell to the ground. When he stood up the Uruk thrust his shield at Aragorn, and the ranger was pinned by his neck to a tree. He struggled to get out of this mess, and was able to slip under the sheild just as the Uruk was going to sever his head.

He pulled out the curved knife Celeborn gave him and thrust it deep into the Uruk-Hai's thigh. The creature roared in pain and kicked Aragorn away. The Uruk then pulled the knife out of his thigh -without even flinching -licked the blade, then flung it at Aragorn. Aragorn blocked it with his sword, and began to fight the creature again, sword to sword. Finally Aragorn saw an advantage and took it. He sliced the creature's arm off and thrust his sword into the Uruk's belly. The creature grabbed the blade and pulled it deeper into his abdomen, mocking Aragorn's killing blow. Aragorn withdrew his sword, andin one sweep he took off the Uruk's head.

Aragorn panted desperately from the fight. The salty sweet taste of his own blood was in his mouth. His wounds were minor though, and meant nothing compared to the agony Boromir was going through.

"No!" Aragorn cried and raced to his friend.

Boromir's face was pale and scratched. He gulped air hungrily, as his life poured away. "They took the little ones," He said grabbing Aragorn's shoulder.

"Be still," Aragorn whispered.

"Frodo?" Boromir asked, "Where is Frodo?" If the Hobbit had died, Boromir would never forgive himself.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me," Boromir begged, "I did not see... I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir," Aragorn said, "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn reached to pull the arrows from Boromir, but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness... and my city to ruin." Boromir was beginning to choke on his blood.

"I do not know what strngth is in my blood," Aragorn said, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall... nor our people fail!"

Boromir looked at him now, almost smiling, "Our people... our people."

Boromir realized it then... Aragorn deserved Arwen. He knew the truth then as well, that he himself didn't love her. Her beauty and kind spirit had forced him to desire her, but Aragorn loved her with all his heart and soul.

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hands, and he clutched it to his chest, "I would have followed you my brother... my captain... my King!" he said proudly. He drew in his last breath, and then departed from the world.

Arwen came running across the field. She stopped when she saw Aragorn and... "Boromir!" She cried out stifling a sob.

She stood over Aragorn as he bent down to his dead friend, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Legolas and Gimli came then, their faces grieving at the sight. Aragorn kissed Boromir's forehead, as a King blesses a newborn babe. He then stood up, tears falling down his cheeks. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return."

Arwen clutched Aragorn's shoulder, and he turned to embrace her. The four of them stood there weeping for their lost friend.

Aragorn and Legolas carried Boromir's body to a boat at the camp. Arwen placed his shield over his head. The Horn of Gondor had been split in two, but she placed it beside him. Aragorn placed his sword over his chest. He then took Boromir's vambraces that bore the symbol of Gondor, a White tree. It was a tradition of a Ranger to take one his fallen comrade's possessions in rememberance of him. They watched as Boromir's funeral boat sailed away to the Falls of Rauros.

Legolas quickly grabbed a second boat and began to put it in the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." No one followed him. Legolas then understood what was happening, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn explained.

Arwen walked closer to him, as if in agreement.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli grunted sadly, "The Fellowship has failed."

Arwen shook her head 'no' at the statement. Aragorn placed a hand on both Legolas and Gimli's shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we still have strength left."

Arwen smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled back at her, then turned. "Leave all that can be spared behind," He instructed, "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

Legolas smiled and Gimli yelled, "Yes!"

Arwen's laughter rang out, making all of them smile. The Fellowship wasn't broken, but only seperated. They were still together; they were still 10 companions.

* * *

Lady Cantara, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive Boromir, since he realized the truth. Wait till we get to Eowyn, the you will really start to cringe, Hehehehehe 

Review and chapter will appear magically before your eyes.


	8. Run into Rohan

**Disclaimer**: Dum diddy dum dum, you know we don't own them

**A/N Nerwen Aldarion**: This is my sisters chapter, its short but hey we posted

**A/N Tinuviel Undomiel**: I think I scared alot of people with my comment on Eowyn. Don't worry you guys, I know what I'm doing. We're not going to have a fight between Arwen and Eowyn, no matter how appealing that is, it wont take place. They are honorable women, as one of our reveiwers said, so they won't cat-fight. Jealousy will be in there, a WHOLE lot of jealousy.

* * *

Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Gimli ran through the woods for the whole day. Aragorn was a brilliant tracker, and they relied on his skill to follow the Uruk- Hai. When night fell, the four were exhausted. 

Gimli dropped on a rock, "I must rest myself for a spell," the Dwarf said.

Arwen sat beside him, her heart aching with grief for their lost friend Boromir.

"We cannot rest," Aragorn said.

"And why not?" Gimli demanded.

"The Uruk will make camp. We must gain as much ground as we can."

Arwen nodded in agreement, and climbed to her feet. She helped Gimli, who grudgingly followed.

"What do you think they will do with them?" Arwen asked, referring to their captive friends Merry and Pippin.

"No doubt they will receive harsh treatment," Aragorn said, "but they won't be killed."

"At least not until the Uruks fulfill their orders," Legolas replied.

It was true; whatever orders were placed upon the creatures, they would do. If the Hobbits didn't satisfy their deed, then they would become a meal.

"We will find them before they do," Aragorn assured.

"What will you say of Boromir?" Arwen asked.

Merry and Pippin had been Boromir's favorites; his passing would be hard for them.

"They may already know."

"And if not?"

"Then I will tell them." Aragorn's eyes were bleak at the thought of his friend.

"I'm so sorry Aragorn," Arwen said when she saw his sadness, "You often fought, but you were friends."

Aragorn looked at her. Yes, they fought, but he could never tell her that she was one of the things they argued most about.

"His death has wounded us all," Arwen continued bowing her head.

Aragorn noticed the guilt hanging in her voice.

"What is the matter?" He asked, "His death touches you in a way I don't understand."

"I hurt him deeply."

"In what way could you hurt him?"

"He asked me, on the Anduin, if I loved him," She explained, tears filling her eyes, "I only spoke the truth, when I said no, but he was hurt. He died feeling resentment for me."

Tears fell over her cheeks, and Aragorn took her into his arms. In a strange way, he felt glad that she didn't love Boromir. It was selfish, but true. She continued to sob into his chest. Legolas and Gimli looked at her with sadness. How horrible to carry such a burden.

Aragorn lifted her face, so their eyes met, "I do not deny that you caused him grief, but it would have hurt him more, if you never told him the truth. It is better to die knowing, then to die wondering over such a question."

Arwen looked, at him her eyes still wet. She knew that he was right in this. If she had never told Boromir, then his death would have held more agony. She pulled herself out of Aragorn's warm embrace. Legolas placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"We must continue," Aragorn said, "Our friends can no longer wait."

"My axe longs to taste the Orc flesh," Gimli grunted, making Arwen smile a little. They continued onward through the night, hope on their side.

* * *

Three days later, Aragorn lay with his ear to a rock. Arwen stood over him, amazed by this method of tracking. 

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said opening his eyes, "They must have caught our scent."

"They will no doubt, cover more ground," Arwen said.

"Hurry!" Aragorn leapt up and began to run.

Arwen followed him, with Legolas at her heels.

"Come on, Gimli!" The Elf shouted.

The dwarf panted after them. He mumbled to himself that Arwen didn't bother to hear. She kept up with Aragorn as best as she could. They had left the woods, and were now on the plains.

Mud stuck to their shoes. Last night's rain had been undesired. Aragorn did remember how Arwen had looked, with her black hair sticking to her cheeks. Her eyes had been bright, even if they were all drenched. She had laughed with the rain, and continued to run as fleet as she had been. It seemed as if no weather could slow the beauty down.

Aragorn paused when he saw something stuck in the mud. He bent to inspect it. Arwen breathlessly stooped beside him.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn whispered when he saw it was one of the leaf brooches they had received from the Lothlorien elves.

Legolas came up beside them both.

"They may yet be alive," Arwen told her friend, gesturing to the brooch.

"Less then a day ahead of us," Aragorn said picking up his pace again.

"Come, Gimli," Legolas called, "we are gaining on them!"

Gimli came rolling to the ground. Arwen laughed at his clumsiness. Legolas charged a head after Aragorn, while Arwen stayed behind with Gimli.

"I'm wasted on cross-country!" Gimli shouted, "We Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances!"

"If you are a natural sprinter, then why am I going faster than you?" Arwen called back.

Gimli grunted at the comment, and continued to run on his short legs. He soon began to slow down.

Arwen noticed his slowing pace, "Come Master Dwarf! I've seen Elflings walk faster than that!"

"Walk!" Gimli shouted, "Why you...!"

With that the Dwarf began to chase after Arwen with all his might. Arwen chuckled, and continued to remain a head of him. She was soon running at Aragorn's side, with Gimli spouting things at her.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Aragorn asked her.

She smiled at him, "I got him running. didn't I?"

He smiled; then paused at the top of the hill. Legolas and Gimli stopped behind them.

"Rohan," Aragorn said, "Home of the horse-lords."

Arwen had never been to this kingdom before.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn continued.

Legolas and Arwen knew what to do. The quickly ran to the farthest point of the hill, and gazed at the landscape before them.

"Legolas, Arwen!" Argorn called after them, "What do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast," Legolas called back.

Arwen knew the Uruk-Hai's destination, "They are taking the Hobbit's to Isengard!"

Argorn looked into the Northeast, "Saruman," he whispered.

The evil wizard was an Istar, one of the five to come from the Undying lands to rid Middle earth of Sauron. Gandlaf had been another, but he was lost to the Shadow of Moria. Saruman had joined hands with Sauron, and looked at his master using his Palantir. It was a horrible thought to think of the Hobbits at the hands of such a ruthless person.

"We must go!" Aragorn ordered, running in the Northeast direction. They followed, hoping to get to their friends before evil did.

* * *

We will not give you another chapter, until Lady Cantara updates Middle Earth Academy. If you must, yell at her to get to her keyboard so we can update. 


	9. The White Wizard

**Disclaimer**: YADA YADA YADA 

**A/N Nerwen Aldarion**: Everybody give a big hug to Lady Cantara, who finally updated. We love you too Lady Cantara, and we have updated as promised.

**A/N Tinuviel Undomiel**: I hope you like this chappie, I slaved on it all day.

* * *

The glow of dawn peaked over the horizon, as the four friends continued to walk. 

Legolas stopped to look at the rising sun, "A red sun rises."

Arwen understood, but Gimli looked confused, "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Whose blood was spilt?" Arwen spoke, "Was the battle won by the enemy or the Light?" None of them knew.

The hoofbeats of many horses began to clatter towards them.

"Hide!" Aragorn whispered earnestly as they hid behind boulders and tall grass. The glint of light on armor blinded their eyes as men rode by. After they had ridden a few hundred yards, Aragorn stood and called to them, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

With his shout, the 2,000 riders turned around to face them. Aragorn saw that they were coming quite fast. "Arwen, cover yourself."

"I thought you knew these men?" She asked, confused.

"I can see they are from Rohan, but they could be wicked men in disguise. I'm not sure what they will do if they find you are a woman."

She wanted to protest, saying that she could take care of herself, but the memories of her mother's abduction, and the look in Aragorn's eyes, told her not to contradict. She pulled the hood of her Elven cloak over her head, and tucked her raven hair inside of it. As the men rode up, she kept her eyes down. The riders encircled the four, and pointed their spears at them.

"What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader said sternly, "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli demanded.

The man climbed off his horse, and towered over him, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood a bit higher off the ground!" he hissed.

Legolas whipped out an arrow and fit it to his bow, "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The spears tightened the circle, and pointed more at Legolas. The leader looked at Arwen, with a frown on his face. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was staring at her.

Aragorn pushed Legolas's arm down, and turned to the leader, taking the attention away from the two Elves,

"I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn." He pointed at Gimli and Legolas, "This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." He skipped Arwen, maybe hoping that the riders would forget her. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king."

The man seemed to soften at the mention of Théoden's name. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend form foe. Not even his own kin." The man took off his helmet and looked at them, "I am Eomer, son of Eomunde. Saruman has overthrown the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that... we are banished."

Aragorn nodded, understanding.

"The White Wizard is cunning," Eomer continued, "He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked," His gaze fell on Arwen, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said.

"Then why is that man there cloaked?"

Before Aragorn could come up with some excuse, Arwen pulled back her hood, and shook out her beautiful hair. The Riders of Rohan gasped at the sight of such beauty; one of them even dropped his lance.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," She said.

Eomer got over his shock, "I'm sorry, my lady," he apologized, "I did not mean to offend."

"All is well, Lord Eomer."

"May I ask why the four of you are in Rohan?"

"We track a band of Uruk- Hai," Aragorn said, "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are dead." Eomer told them. "We slaughtered them during the night,"

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli protested, "Did you see two Hobbits?"

"They would be small," Aragorn said, "Only children to your eyes."

Eomer closed his eyes and sighed, "We left none alive" He turned to the smoke in the distance and pointed. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"They're dead?" Gimli asked, disbelieving.

Arwen looked at the column of smoke, praying that it wasn't true.

Eomer nodded, "I am sorry." He let out a piercing whistle. "Hasufel, Arod!" Two horses pranced up to them bearing saddles, but no riders. Aragorn and Legolas each took the bridle of one horse, "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." Eomer climbed back onto his horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

Arwen looked up at him from Aragorn's side, "Hope is our greatest ally."

Eomer looked back at her, "Maybe for you my lady, but not for Rohan." He turned to his men, "We ride north!"

They watched as the riders moved north. The minute the men were out of sight they jumped onto the horses. Legolas helped Gimli up on Arod, while Arwen jumped on behind Aragorn on Hasufel. The four rode towards the smoke. Arwen hadn't even realized she was riding behind the Ranger. She should have been so nervous she would have fallen off the horse, but Merry and Pippin were more important right then.

When they reached the pile of carcasses, Arwen grimaced at the sight of the Uruk head sticking through a spike. They were silent at the site of the bodies. Without a word, they climbed off their horses. Arwen and Aragorn stood together, while Gimli pawed over a pile of body parts. Legolas looked at it all with a sad face.

Gimli gasped and pulled out a charred belt, "Its one of their wee belts."

_"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath,"_ Legolas whispered, tears in his eyes.

Aragorn angirly kicked a helmet and let out a yell of rage, falling to his knees in anguish.

"We failed them," Gimli mourned.

Arwen knelt beside Aragorn, and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was hardest for him; he was the leader now that Gandalf was gone. He was supposed to look after the Hobbits, but it wasn't his fault that they were gone. Aragorn blamed himself, though, for Boromir's death.

Aragorn could feel her warm hand on his shoulder, and it comforted him. He had an impulse to cover it with his own, but something caught his attention. Two depressions were side by side in the dust. He leaned in for a closer look.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He told her, and then he saw other tracks. "They crawled, their hands were bound... their bonds were cut." He continued to follow the imprints in the dust, "They ran over here... and were followed."

Arwen's smile bloomed; she saw where this was going. Her heart leape;, he really was an amazing tracker, it only made her love him more. _As a friend_... she reminded herself, _As a friend_. He continued excitedly, "The tracks lead away from the battle! ... Into... Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn," Gimli gasped, "What madness drove them in there?"

Arwen knew that whatever the Hobbits had been through the last few days must have been horrible, but she too wondered why they would escape into this forest. The trees seemed to reach out to her like long, ghostly hands. The darkness seemed to cover the trees.

Aragorn was the first to enter, Legolas and Gimli followed. _Well, I can't very well act fearful now, or that Dwarf would never let me live it down_, she thought, as she walked into the darkness.

Night fell quickly, and they were still creeping around the ancient forest of Fangorn. Gimli inspected some dark liquid on a young tree. He spat after sampling it. "Orc blood."

Aragorn kneeled to the ground, with Arwen beside him. They had talked for awhile about tracking, since Arwen knew little of the subject. Talking to her seemed to lighten the gloom of the forest, and the sadness in his heart.

"These are strange tracks," he said, pointing at the impressions on the forest floor.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said, looking at the trees.

"This forest is old," Legolas stated in awe, "Very old. Full of memory and anger."

Arwen gazed at the trees surrounding her. The forest floor beneath her feet was covered with a bed of leaves that looked as if they had been there since the First Age. A lovely green hue covered the trees surrounding her.

A deep rumbling came from the forest, making them look around. Gimli pulled out his axe in fear.

"The trees are speaking to one another," Legolas said.

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered. He looked at him funny, wondering what he had done, "Lower your axe." Gimli looked at him as if he were nuts.

"They have feeling my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees teaching them to speak," Legolas explained.

"Talking trees," Gimli snorted at that, "What do trees have to talk about? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Arwen turned to Legolas, "_I sense something_."

Legolas moved closer to Aragorn, "_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_"

The two Elves stood together using their Elvish ears and their senses to try to discover who was coming.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches." Aragorn barely contained his hate. "Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us."

Aragorn and Arwen wrapped their hands on their sword hilts. Gimli gripped his axe, and Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispered. The otherthree nodded in agreement, then they turned to attack the approaching outsider. A bright light blinded them all, as the man came charging forward. Gimli flung his axe, and Legolas fired the arrow. The wizard blocked them effortlessly; his face hidden by the blinding white light. Aragorn swung his sword, but it became fiery hot in his hand. He dropped the steaming metal before it burned him badly. Arwen pulled out Hadhafang at the last minute, and swung it in the blink of an eye. The wizard's staff parried her blow; where the staff and sword connected, a luminous light of power glowed. The man twisted his staff, and the sword was torn from her hand. Saruman raised his hand, and Arwen felt herself being lifted off the ground. She hung a foot above the forest floor; she had never been more terrified in her life!

Aragorn glared at Saruman with his fists clenched, "Let her go!" he threatened in a menacing voice.

Amazingly, the wizard slowly lowered her to the ground, where Legolas grabbed her to ensure she was alright.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the Wizard said.

"Where are they?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," he said, "Does that comfort you?"

Why was Saruman not killing them? He was in league with Sauron, why was he asking these things?

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, "Show yourself!"

The blinding white light dimmed, and they all gasped in surprise.

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered.

Standing before them was Gandalf, dressed fully in white robes. When Legolas saw his old friend, he quickly fell to his knees, "Forgive me, for I mistook your for Saruman."

"As did I," Arwen said, kneeling beside Legolas.

Gandalf gestured for them to rise, "I _am_ Saruman, or Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief, "You fell."

"Through fire," Gandalf nodded, "and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth." Gandalf shook his head, knowing what they thought, "But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn smiled, relieved.

"Gandalf?" He asked, frowningas though he had forgotten his own name. Then he nodded."Oh, yes... That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried in joy.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf smiled, and Arwen smiled back, "and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"What do you suggest we do?" Aragorn asked.

"Come," was all Gandalf said.

The wizard slipped out a grey cloak, and covered himself with it.

"Gandalf... it is hard to believe you're alive," Arwen said.

He smiled at her, "I am alive, _Undomiel_, and I will not leave you again." He frowned now, "I did not mean to frighten you when I lifted you off the ground, but I had to stop you before I was split in two."

Arwen laughed, "Seeing you takes all the terrors away."

"Oh, my dear, I do not believe all your fears are gone," He said with a twinkle in his eye. His gaze turned to Aragorn, and she knew exactly what he meant. "Come," he said again. "One stage of your journey is over, and another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras," Gimli exclaimed, "That is no short distance!"

The dwarf was right, it would take at least a say to get there, but they had only two horses. How would they get three on a horse?

Aragorn ignored worry, "We hear of trouble in Rohan," he informed Gandalf, "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes. And he will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

Gimli continued complaining, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested..."

The trees seemed to quiver with anger, and rumble at his words.

"I mean charming... quite charming forest." Arwen couldn't help but smile.

Gandalf turned to the Dwarf sternly, "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you haven't changed, dear friend," Aragorn said. Gandalf leaned in to hear what he meant, "You still speak in riddles."

Gandalf laughed at the statement, and Arwen agreed with Aragorn.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandlaf continued, "The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Strong," Gimli said nervously, "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf, Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one," Gimli grumbled to himself.

Arwen raced ahead to catch up with her friend, "Gandalf, did you say the Ents?"

"Yes, my dear. The Ents."

"After all this time, they will finally emerge." Arwen looked back over her shoudler, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Yes, the Hobbits travel with Treebeard. So there is no need to worry."

"Um...exactly how big are these uh, Ents?" Gimli asked.

"They are as tall as the trees, my friend," Legolas said.

"My."

When the five exited the forest, they found the horses Eomer had gifted them. Gandalf stood and let out a low whistle that echoed across the plains. A whinny of a horse soon mingled with his call. Arwen gasped whe she saw the gorgeous white horse come running towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses," Gandalf gently rubbed the horse's muzzle,"and he has been my friend through many dangers."

Arwen came and stood beside him, "He is beautiful."

"He is quite gentle," Gandalf assured her. She rubbed her hand against his hide. Shadowfax seemed to like her, and rubbed his muzzle into her dark hair. She laughed, and continue to pet him. Aragorn couldn't help but notice for the thousandth time how beautiful she was when she smiled.

Gandalf climbed onto Shadowfax's back. Arwen looked and saw Aragorn standing next to Hasufel. She wasn't sure what to do. She saw Legolas helping Gimli onto Arod, and she knew Aragorn was her only choice. It filled her with awkwardness, and excitement. It would be wonderful riding with him, but it still scared her a little.

Aragorn gently helped her onto the horse, then got in front of her. She put her hands around his waist, and locked her fingers. This would be the most breath-taking ride of her life.

* * *

1: May they find peace in death. 

2: Aragorn something is out there.

3: What do you see?

Coming soon: Eowyn, and the competition for Aragorn. Reveiws will bring a much faster update.


	10. Into Edoras

**Disclaimer**: We own Legolas posters but not Lord of the Rings.

**A/N Nerwen Aldarion**: Sorry for waiting so long, I caught up in my CSI fics ahh well Lady Cantara, here it is, by the way does the bad reviews go for my CSI ones as well?

**A/N Tinuviel Undomiel**: (grabs Bottle of Bad Reviews, and smashes it) Hahahahaha, no Bad Reviews from you Jill. Enjoy this chapter folks.

* * *

A small fire cast a warm glow beside Aragorn. He could hear Gimli snoring heavily off to the side, while Legolas was in a content dream. Aragorn couldn't see Arwen's face, though he hoped she was in a peaceful slumber. He remembered how it felt as she rode behind him on Hasufel. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. 

He could see Gandalf calmly smoking a pipe near to edge of the cliff. Aragorn knew that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon, so he got up and joined him. Gandalf didn't look up.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape." Gandalf said, "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. A rumor has reached him," He turned to Aragorn now, "The heir of Numenor still lives."

He knew well of his lineage, but he did not wish to be King. He did not see why Sauron had anything to fear.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men."

That's what Aragorn feared.

"He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose."

That brought little encouragement to what he knew all five of them must face.

"But for all their cunning, we have one advantage."

Aragorn looked at him, curious as to what he meant.

"The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Aragorn bowed his head thinking about those two little Hobbits, alone with no one there to guide them; to keep the safe.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Aragorn corrected him softly.

Gandalf looked at him, surprised.

"Sam went with him."

Gandalf grinned, "Did he? Did he indeed?" Gandalf chuckled a little, glad that Sam had obeyed his orders, "Good, yes very good."

Aragorn smiled a little, fatigue coming in his eyes, "Get some sleep, old man."

Gandalf's smile widened, "Sleep should not be wasted by the old."

Aragorn just shook his head a little, and went back to his spot on the groud next to Legolas. Sleep took him at last.

* * *

Gandalf continued to look into the horizon smoking his pipe. His mind bent on what was to come, and what was occuring before his very eyes. He sensed a presence near, and a slow smile spread on his lips. "You might as well come talk to me, my dear, for I know you are awake." 

Arwen smiled and sat down beside him, "I thought you would be asleep."

"As I'm sure you heard me say to Aragorn, sleep is wasted on the old."

"You're our leader, Mithrandir. You need your strength."

"Too many things trouble my mind," He said solemnly.

Arwen didn't reply. What could she say to that? So much was happening around them. With every second Sauron's power was growing.

"And what of you?" He asked, startling her, "Why do you not sleep?"

Arwen wasn't exaclty sure how to respond, "Too many thoughts keep me awake."

Gandalf smiled, "Too many thoughts of him?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ahh, I see I was correct."

Arwen remained silent. She found no words to contradict, and no will to, either. Gandalf was right, and he knew that. It mattered not to try and hide her thoughts.

"You are feeling things, aren't you Arwen?" Gandalf asked.

"What I feel..." She said her head still down, "What I feel is so strange. When I'm with him I feel scared yet blissful. I can't explain what is happening to me."

"It scares you, does it not?"

She nodded.

"My dear, do not fear this, for what you feel now is only the beginning of what will come to you."

"What will come to me?" She said exasperated, "How can I rid myself of the way I feel towards him?"

Gandalf raised and eybrow to the statement, "You wish to douse this flame you feel?"

"He is mortal, if I let this grow into... into..." she was afraid to say the word; she feared that if she did, then it would happen.

"Into love," the wizard finished for her.

Arwen bowed her head and nodded, "If it comes to love, then death must take me."

"Do you fear death?"

"No," She said sadly, "I fear the choice I would have to make."

"And what would you choose?"

Arwen said nothing. It was possible that she did not know, or that she knew all to well.

"When it comes, Arwen, you must follow the choice of your heart," Gandalf explained, "Choose the path that is best for you and Aragorn."

Arwen nodded again, sadly.

Gandalf lifted her chin, so that their eyes could meet, "Do not be sad, for the feeling of love is like no other in this world. I know that what you decide will be for the best."

She smiled a little, hoping he was right.

"Sleep my dear, and perhaps the morrow will be clearer."

Arwen left Gandalf, and made her way back to her spot on the ground. She could only hope that all would turn out right in the end.

* * *

The five companions rode swiftly on the plains of Rohan. Edoras stood like a giant, resting on the crown of a hill. Mountains stood in the distance, and the steep walls of the cliffs surrounded much of the city. Arwen clung to Aragorn's waist as the rode harder towards Edoras. When they were close to the gate, a brilliant flag drifted down, and fell beside their horse. A white stallion trimmed in gold, before a green backdrop, was the symbol on the banner. What did this mean? Had Edoras already fallen to Saruman? Was it too late? 

Many incredulous eyes, stared at them on the faces of the Rohanians. The company looked at them calmly, wondering what had cause these people to mistrust any stranger. Aragorn's gaze was caught by a young maiden clothed in white. Her golden hair billowed in the breeze. He turned his eyes for one second, and when he looked back at the hall, the girl was gone.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered behind Legolas. All of them silently agreed.

When they reached the foot of the stairs leading to the hall, Gandalf told them to leave the horses. Legolas reached up and plucked the dwarf off the saddle.

"I could have done it myself, you half-brained princeling," He muttered. Legolas only rolled his eyes.

Arwen was just about to climb down, when Aragorn soft voice said, "Allow me." He helped her down from the horse, and when her feet were safely on the ground, didn't let go. The stood there, her hands on his shoulders, his hands wrapped around her waist. Their eyes drinking in each other.

"Stop gazing into each other's eyes and get moving," Gimli interrupted, ruiningthe moment.

The two quickly broke free, and walked towards their friends.

Guards approached them when they reached the entrance to the hall. "Ah," Gandalf said, when he saw Hama of Rohan approach them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so heavily armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By orders of Grima Wormtongue." The name was so vile, that Arwen could sense that Grima was their next foe.

Gandalf simply nodded, and they removed their weapons. It seemed that in every sleeve and pocket, Aragorn and Legolas had some weapon. Arwen handed the guards Hadhafang, and her dagger. The guard looked at her weapons, then at her, mesmorized. Gimli grudingly gave up his precious axe.

After they were unarmed, Hama looked a Gandalf, "Your staff."

"Eh," Gandalf faked surprise, "Oh! You would not part an old man from his... walking stick." He clutched the staff. Hama shook his head slightly, resigned, and let them pass. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and Arwen, then leaned on Legolas' arm for show.

The hall was filled with shadow, as if darkness had covered the kingdom itself. A large throne stood at the end of the hall. A broken old man, who looked older than Gandalf, was seated on it. At his side sat another man, with pale features, wearing black garmentsof costly fur. The fiveassumed him to be Grima.

Grima whispered somehting to the aged King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf boomed.

Gandalf kept his eyes on the men at the throne, while the other four noticed several guards following at their heels. Grima whispered something else to the king. "He is not welcome," Arwen heard Grima hiss.

"Why... should I... welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden wheezed, looking at Grima.

"A just question, my liege," Grima then turned to Gandalf, "_Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima left the throne, and stared at the five,"_Lathspell_, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snarled, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and water to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He then revealed his staff.

Grima looked horrified, "His staff!" He cried backing away, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

A fight erupted between the guards and the four men. Arwen walked with Gandalf towards the throne. She glanced at her friends looking to see if she could help. Legolas caught her gaze a shook his head, then slammed his fist into the nose of a Rohan guard.

"Theoden, Son of Théngel," Gandlaf said, "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Legolas thrust his fist backward, knocking out the last guard. As the four ran back towards Gandalf, Gimli knocked Grima off his feet. "I'd stay still if I were you," He sneered, putting his little foot on Grima's chest.

"Attend to me," Gandalf continued, "I release you from the spell." He reached out his hand, and closed his eyes.

Theoden laughed mockingly at Gandalf's words.

Aragorn, who was beside Arwen, looked at the king curiously.

Theoden continued to laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

The King continued to laugh, but Gandalf thrust off his grey cloak with one swipe. When his white robes were revealed, Theoden shrunk back in terror.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn form a wound." Gandalf pointed his staff at the king, who screamed, and squirmed in his throne.

Aragorn saw the golden haired girl again. She gasped when she saw the King struggling under Gandalf's power. She tried to run to him, but Aragorn raced over, and pulled her back, "Wait," he whispered as she continued to struggle.

King Theoden stopped writhing, "If I go," came the voice of Saruman, "Theoden dies!"

"You did not kill me," Gandalf said, "And you will not kill him."

The eyes of Saruman glared at Gandalf through the king, "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone," Gandalf stated.

Theoden leapt from the throne, lunging towards Gandalf. Gandalf raised his staff, and Theoden fell back into the throne.

The old man groaned, and the girl struggled out of Aragorn's grip. She ran to the King, and looked into his aged eyes. Right before the gathered crowd, the face of the king began to change. His hair became fuller, and the colour changedfrom grey into splendid gold, hardly streaked with grey. His eyes turned into a deep blue, and his beard shrank. The hands of time seemed to have turned backwards, turning theancientman into a middle-age king, no longer near death.

He turned to the young maiden. "I know your face," Theoden whispered, "Eowyn ... Eowyn." He turned to the five companions, his eyes on the white robed wizard, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled, "Breath the free air again, my friend."

All of the Rohan guards assembled around their king, as he got to his feet. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Hama walked around Arwen, bringing the king his sword. Theoden fingered the handle a little, then slowly drew it out. Eowyn beamed. Theoden examined the blade, then his eyes fell on Grima. Grima tried to get away, but Theoden strode towards him, and grabbed the back of his collar. He dragged the pale faced man towards the exit of the hall. Theoden threw Grima out of the Hall, where he rolled down the stone steps.

Grima groaned with pain, "I have only ever served you, my lord!"

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden sneered through clenched teeth.

"Send me not from your side!"

Arwen looked at Aragorn, knowing what Theoden planned to do, "We must stop him," She said hurridly. Aragorn nodded, then ran to Theoden, who had his sword raised for the killing blow.

"No, my lord," Aragorn said, grabbing the king's arm, "No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden lowered his sword, while Aragorn held out his hand to help Grima to his feet. Grima glared at Aragorn, and spat into his hand. He then turned and ran through the crowd, shouting,"Get out of my way!"

Aragorn wiped his hand on his tunic, then called to the people to acknowledge their leige. "Hail, Theoden-King!"

The people of Edoras sank to their knees, grateful that their king had recovered. Theoden looked around the crowd, searching for one face. "Where is Theodred, where is my son?"

"My...my lord," Ewoyn said struggling to find the right words, "Theodred, he... he is dead."

Theoden's eyes turned grave, "Dead? How?"

"He was ambushed by Orcs, my lord," Hama said.

Theoden nodded sadly, "We must bury him then," He shook his head, "My son."

He walked back into the hall, to see the body of his son.

* * *

The funeral of Theodred, son of Theoden, was held immediately. It was late in the afternoon when he was finally laid to rest. Although she knew nothing of him, Arwen had attended, along with her friends. The funeral had now ended, but the king was still at the grave, along with Gandalf. 

Arwen was waiting for their friend as he comforted Theoden in his grief. Legolas and the others stood beside her as they watched the two solitary figures in the near distance. The poor king had lost his only child, now the next heir, Eomer, was hundreds of leagues away.

Arwen looked closer, as a third figure appeared. It appeared to be a horse, bearing two riders.

She tapped on Aragorn's shoulder, "Look."

It was two children, riding an old mare. The older child stayed upright in the saddle for a moment, then fell off the horse due too exhaustion.

"Legolas," Aragorn called for his friend.

The four ran towards, Gandalf and the king. Gandalf kneeled before the boy, and he opened his eyes. "Aragorn, we must bring these children to the hall immediately."

Arwen walked up to the little girl, who clutched the mane of the horse. "Hello little one," she said, "Are you all right?"

The little girl whimpered, and nodded.

"Is that your brother?" Arwen asked pointing to the boy Aragorn now carried.

The girl nodded.

"You must be hungry, let me help you off the horse, and we will find you some food." The little girl opened her arms, and allowed herself to be taken off the horse. Arwen carried the girl up to Aragorn.

"The boy is fine," Aragorn said, "Just tired."

Arwen nodded.

Theoden looked at the children, "Bring them to the hall, get them food, and whatever else they need."

The boy's eyes grew wide when he saw Theoden, "You're the king."

Theoden smiled, "That's right my lad. What's your name?"

"Eothain. My sister's name is Freda."

"Well, Eothain, you are a very brave young man."

* * *

They brought the children to the hall, and set before them steaming bowls of stew. Eowyn stood beside Freda, as the little girl whispered to her. 

"They had no warning," Eowyn said at last, "They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through out the Westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." She unraveled a blanket and set it around Freda's shoulders.

"Where's mama?" The little girl piped up.

Gandalf beckoned to the children, "This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron."

Arwen stood beside Gimli, who was stuffing himslef to the brim with food. She listed calmly to what Gandalf was saying.

"Ride out and meet him head on." The wizard said, "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speek," Aragorn said from the table, "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their king."

Theoden left his throne, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." Gandalf stood, but Theoden stopped him, "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn took out his pipe from his mouth, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Thedoen looked scathingat Aragorn, "When last I looked, Theoden -not Aragorn -was king of Rohan."

Arwen saw the look on Aragorn's face. That statement meant so much. Aragorn could be a king, not of Rohan, but of an even greater kingdom, Gondor. She remembered what she asked him once.

_"Why did you not tell me who you are?"_

_"Because that is who I do not wish to be."_

She had seen him show in many different ways how great a king he could be if only he could accept who he is.

Gandalf looked at Theoden, "Then what is the king's decision?"

Theoden thought for along time, "We must leave Edoras." Theoden walked to his study, with Gandalf following.

Arwen looked ath the two children, and saw the fear in their eyes. They were alone, with no mother there to help them.

Freda looked at her with curosity and wonder, "Are you an angel?"

Arwen laughed, "No, I am an Elf."

Freda gasped, "An Elf! I have never see one. Mama tells stories of the Elves."

"Your mother must tell you wonderful stories."

"She does," Freda said sadly, "Where is she?"

Arwen shook her head, "I don't know."

A small tear rolled down Freda's cheek. Arwen walked over to her, and wiped it away, "Your mother is safe, I'm sure, and you have your brother." Arwen said, "He will protect you, all of us will." Freda smiled a little, and clung to Arwen tightly.

Aragorn and the others looked on with small smiles. The tender moment was so sweet, that even a stone heart would have cracked.

A plump maid came, and escorted the two children out of the hall. They were exhausted, and needed to rest.

Eowyn came up to Arwen, "Your name is Arwen, isn't it?"

Arwen smiled and nodded, "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Eowyn."

"Surely, you must wish to rest yourself?"

"I only wish to be refreshed from weeks of journeying."

Eowyn smiled, "Come, I shall have you feeling unwearied."

* * *

After bathing away all of the dirt and mud left from the weeks, Arwen was feeling much better. 

Eowyn had taken her tunic to be washed, so Arwen had donned a simple kirtle to use until her clothes were dry. She was brushing her thick black hair when Eowyn returned.

"You must tell me all of your adventures," She said eagerly.

Arwen laughed, "Surely you have been on so many yourself that my owntale will bore you."

"I have never left Rohan," Eowyn said, "I scarcely leave Edoras at all. Please, tell me of your travels."

"There was ten of us that leftRivendell, my home," Arwen began. She told Eowyn everything, from the depths of Moria, to the loss of Boromir on the Anduin.

"What of your followers?"

"Legolas is my dear friend," Arwen said with a smile, "He comes from Mirkwood, his father is King Thranduil. And Gimli, the Dwarf, loves to tease Legolas and me, but he is quite kind when he chooses to be." Eowyn laughed at the statement.

"And what of Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, "What is he like?"

Arwen stopped the brush halfway to her hair, "Aragorn... Aragorn" She said trying to gain composure, "He is a great swordsman. The best I have ever seen."

"He seems to be a marvelous man," Eowyn said dreamily.

"He is," Arwen continued, "Aragorn is kind, and strong. He is always there to guide you, always there to protect you."

Eowyn didn't seem to be listening, "I wonder if he is courting anyone."

Arwen gripped the brush a little too tightly, "I... I wouldn't know."

"Surely he must have said something."

"I never discussed with him about suitors," Arwen said, with a slight snap in her voice.

"Oh," Eowyn said.

Arwen put the brush down, "Excuse me, Eowyn, but I must go."

She left the room quickly, and ran down the corridors. Tears stung at her eyes, but she blinked them away. Why was she so angry at her? Eowyn had never said that she wished to court him. Yet that tone in her voice, the glow to her face suggested that she did. Why did it hurt her then?

A gruff laughter sounded nearby. Arwen turned and saw Gimli staring at her.

"Looks like that little golden haired lass has her sights on Aragorn."

"Do you always eavesdrop, Master Dwarf?"

"Only when the conversation intrests me," He said still laughing, "It looks like you, lassie, are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous, might I ask?"

"I think you can answer that one yourself."

Arwen opened her mouth to deny it, but found no words. This made Gimli laugh even harder.

"Come on, Arwen. Gandalf has left Theoden, and I want to know what that wizard has planned."

* * *

**A/N**: Lady Cantara, you better update soon on Middle Earth High School or we may wait to update this fic AND send YOU bad reviews HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	11. The Light Of The Evenstar

**A/N ICRep**: I AM THE MIGHTY ICREP! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! -_reverts to Madagascar-lemur-voice_- I did it! Me! I'm the smart one! That's right! I wrote this chapter!

**A/N Nerwen and Tinuviel**: Please ignore her. She's just happy because she has holidays.

**A/N ICRep**: And a whole bag of sugar!

**Disclaimer**: Neither the Singapore/Tennessee Twins nor I (The Wonder from Down Under) own this marvelous story. However, kudos to Nerwen and Tinuviel for coming up with this idea. And for ICRep for being so fantastic!

_Nerwen and Tinuviel hit ICRep across the head with a shovel and a frozen leg of lamb._

* * *

Arwen and Gimli stepped outside in time to hear the King's proclamation. 

"By order of the king, the city must empty!"

Elf-princess and dwarf exchanged glances. "They flee?" Gimli scoffed. "In the open fields, they'll all be slaughtered!"

"We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep!" Hama continued, crying loud for all to hear. "Do not burden yourself with treasure. Take only what provisions you need." The captain of the guard repeated this message, making sure all had heard and knew. Arwen saw Gandalf leading Legolas and Aragorn to the stables. She motioned to Gimli, and they hurried down the stairs to catch up.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli shook his head despairingly. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them, if not their king?"

Aragorn looked over his shoulder as he walked to answer Gimli's rhetorical question. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn met Arwen's eyes, but quickly turned back to face the front.

Arwen said nothing, and she did not let her face betray her.

They all entered the stables. "There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf muttered, "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety." Gandalf paused, and looked back to where Arwen and Legolas stood together, watching curiously. The wizard lowered his voice so that Aragorn alone could hear him. "_What they will get is a massacre. They will need you before the end, Aragorn_."

Arwen frowned. Whatever Gandalf has whispered to Aragorn was not meant for Elvish ears. Instructions, perhaps? A warning?

Gandalf looked back to the company. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. The people of Rohan need you. All of you. The defences HAVE to hold." There was weariness in Gandalf's eyes and face that he did not even try to hide.

"They will hold." Aragorn said firmly.

Gandalf sighed, then turned to face the pure-white horse waiting patiently in the stall. Shadowfax. Gandalf stroked the horse's neck. "The Grey Pilgrim… that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." He sighed again. "With luck, my search won't be in vain." He climbed up on Shadowfax's back and looked down at Aragorn. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Aragorn opened the gates of the stall. "Go."

And with that, Gandalf and Shadowfax were gone. Arwen and Legolas leapt aside to allow the passage of the wizard. Shadowfax nearly flew across the plains, til soon wizard and horse were a white dot, vanishing into the distance.

Arwen looked to Aragorn. The eyes of the future king were dark and burdened.

* * *

Edoras was being emptied. A chain of people snaked through the wide rolling hills of the land of Rohan, following the well-worn road. Every man, woman and child - either on or off a horse - carried a burden of some sort. Baskets, packs sung across the bag, or even small carts pulled by hand were among the possessions brought along. The refugees of Rohan were leaving their home, making their way to Helm's Deep. 

Arwen looked sideways at the woman she was walking beside. The gold stitching on the edge of the Éowyn's tunic was fine and delicate, weaving in patterns of knots and the outlines of hills and horses. But the cloth itself was thick - almost to the point of being course - and in browns and greens. Arwen wasn't surprised that the women dressed much the same way as men - both sexes wore tunics and trousers, jerkins and breeches.

"We Rohan are horse-lords," Éowyn commented, seeing Arwen examining her clothing. "Men and women both are taught to ride, sometimes before we can walk!" She laughed, tossing her golden hair, and brushed her tunic down fondly. "It should be no surprise that our clothes are designed for riders."

Arwen smiled in return, trying to fight the clenching in her stomach. Oh, if only she'd accepted Aragorn's request to ride with him! Speaking to Lady Éowyn, knowing that she had her heart set on Aragorn, was almost unbearable…

Back in Edoras, after dressing and taking a light meal, Arwen had gone looking for Aragorn. She'd found him, in the golden hall. He and the Rohan princess were talking in soft voices, but Arwen's Elvish ears missed nothing.

"_You have some skill with a blade."_

"_Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die on them. I fear neither death nor pain."_

"_What do you fear, my lady?"_

"_A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire."_

"_You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."_

Arwen had swallowed and left quickly, fighting the strange green swell rising up within her.

_Gimli was right_, Arwen thought, almost bitterly. _I am jealous_. To continue the conversation, she managed to ask, "But you have dresses for formal occasions, do you not? I have seen you wearing some, when we first entered the halls."

Éowyn nodded. "Of course. I'm the King's niece, so I'm expected to wear dresses." She smiled, "Though my riding gear is no less decorative!" She turned to look up at Gimli, whose horse she was leading. "Do dwarf women wear dresses, Master Gimli?"

Gimli guffawed. "Dresses? Lassie, you're talking about dwarves here. What use would dresses have in a mine or a battle?"

"Or on a horse?" Arwen smiled.

"I'm only on this bloody beast so I can be eye-level with you lovely lasses," Gimli shook a finger at Arwen admonishingly, but grinning all the while "So no taunting, lady." He turned back to Éowyn. "But you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, they're so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men!"

Éowyn looked backwards, and with a stabbing feeling in her gut, Arwen realised that the Rohan princess was looking at Aragorn.

"It's the beards," Arwen heard him whisper.

Gimli continued to speak, seeming not to have noticed the distraction of his audience. "And this, of course, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women! And that dwarves just… spring out of holes in the ground!" He chortled. "Which is, of course, ridiculous…"

Arwen accidentally stumbled on a hidden stone, and Arod, startled by Arwen's sudden movement, broke into a gallop and veered away. The reins slipped out of Éowyn's hands; Gimli yelled in panic as he tried to control his mount, but it threw him off, where the dwarf fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Éowyn gasped, and ran forward. Arwen followed after, feeling a flush tinting her face.

"It's alright," Gimli said gruffly as the women caught up with him. "Nobody panic."

"Are you alright?" Éowyn asked. Arwen gave Gimli an apologetic look.

Gimli heaved himself upright and brushed himself off. "That was deliberate!" Gimli laughed good-naturedly, "That was deliberate!"

"I tripped." Arwen said. "I'm sorry."

Gimli raised a knowing eyebrow. "What part of 'deliberate' don't ye understand, lassie?"

Arwen bit her lip, then looked up. Éowyn was looking back through the column, smiling at someone off in the distance, smiling and laughing.

Arwen looked back down to Gimli. "Would you like me to help you mount again?"

The dwarf looked mockingly horrified. "Get back on that monster? Are ye mad, woman?"

The horse, Arod, turned back to look at his ex-rider, and nickered.

Gimli scowled at it. "No, thankye. Not this dwarf." Then, lowering his voice, he turned to Arwen with a smirk, and added, "Green's not your best colour, elf." He tapped the side of his nose.

"I am not jealous." Arwen said lightly. "And I would thank you to mind your own affairs."

She moved away with purposeful tread, trying to banish the image of Aragorn smiling at Éowyn. Éowyn, who was framed by sunlight and had the breeze teasing through her golden hair.

* * *

The night was cool, and many of the people of Rohan were crowded near the many fires which dotted the plains. There was the faint sound of music, as people tried to bolster each other's courage with songs of old. Soldiers mingled with the common folk, giving words of comfort and support; and receiving in turn a meal or a smile of thanks. There was laughter by the fires, a sense of community and fellowship. 

In the darkness, however, out of reach of the fires' warmth, three members of the Fellowship watched and waited, burdened by thoughts and memories.

Aragorn leant against a rock and smoked his pipe, his eyes distant and his expression thoughtful. The smoke from his pipe wreathed his head, forming vague shapes that prompted thoughts and stirred memories, but only vaguely. The Ranger looked pensive, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Arwen watched Aragorn's face, not knowing what she herself was thinking either. It seemed a relief to her eyes just to be able to see his face. Beside her, Legolas was refitting his bow, cleaning it and maintaining it. Neither of the Elves felt the cold of the evening, so neither needed to be by the fire; they needed only each other's company. In the darkness of the night, neither elf spoke. It was a sense of kinship that had brought these two together, and they were happy to keep silent company.

Arwen's eyes traced Aragorn's face, over and over again. Such sadness and knowing was in such a mortal face. She looked away, feeling burdened by her own thoughts.

Legolas set aside his bow to pick up the quiver of arrows that lay by his side. "The stars are bright tonight," Legolas said softly, "I feel at ease."

"I worry for the people," Arwen said truthfully, biting her lip. "There are many of them. Women, children, and the elderly. They do not travel fast enough. The Enemy moves with the wind. If they find us before we reach safety, they will all be slain."

"This night is safe," Legolas said, seemingly unconcerned, though his face creased in a slight frown. "What tomorrow brings, I cannot see. But it is only one more day until Helm's Deep. We shall reach it before sundown tomorrow. One day, and the people shall be safe in the fortress."

"Do you really think the fortress can withstand the power of Saruman and his armies?" Arwen felt a shiver pass through her as she mentioned the wizard's name.

"A fortress alone may not stand," Legolas admitted, fingering the fletching on one of the arrows, "But with the strength of its people, it will stand unbroken and victorious." He smiled at Arwen as he met her gaze. "Fear not, _Undómiel_."

Arwen looked to Legolas, trying to meet his eyes, but Legolas had already turned his attention back to the care and maintenance of his weapons.

_I do fear, Legolas_, Arwen thought, looking up at the evening star that she was named after, _Yet my fears are nameless_. She turned her eyes away from the skies, and looked through the darkness once more.

Across the plain, the smoke wreathing Aragorn's head took the shape of a claw, closing over Aragorn's head, before it disappeared, replaced by a swirling misty crown.

_My fear cannot be named, for I cannot even say whether I fear them or not._

Legolas looked up, and his eyes followed Arwen's gaze. "He looks as worried as you do, Arwen." He paused a moment, then added gently, "You should speak with him."

Arwen pulled her eyes away from the brooding figure of Aragorn. "Why? What could I say to him?"

Legolas smiled, not altogether unmockingly. "You love Aragorn. Anyone with eyes can see that." The elven prince nodded in Aragorn's direction. "Speak to him. Tell him of your heart."

"My heart?" Arwen felt herself blush. She looked back across the shadows of the night to the place where Aragorn looked up at the stars. "He is no Beren," she whispered. "And I am no Tinuviel."

"I beg to differ," Legolas said, his voice still gentle. He put his hand to the side of Arwen's face - the fond gesture of the elves. "Speak to him," Legolas dropped his hand, still smiling fondly. "You will rest easy knowing you have spoken, than to spend the rest of your life wishing you had."

Arwen looked at the prince, wondering if he had heard what Aragorn had told her after Boromir's death. '_It is better to die knowing, than to die wondering over such a question_'. Boromir had spoken his heart, and found an answer not to his liking. Would Arwen find the same answer from Aragorn? Would her love for him wilt and fade like a violet in the scorching sun of reality? Or would he return her feelings, allowing their love to blossom and thrive? Would anything come of it? Or nothing, just dreams and smoke and starlight? So many questions… but truly, only one needed to be asked.

_And it is better to die knowing…_

Arwen nodded. "I will speak to him, then." She returned Legolas' gesture, then rose to her feet and silently crossed the darkened plains.

* * *

Aragorn stared into nothingness, thinking of many things. Despite the cheer that surrounded the campfires, Aragorn felt nothing. Only uncertainties and doubts. 

_He will need you before the end, Aragorn._ _The whole of Middle Earth will need you before the end. You are Isildur's heir. You must take the throne at Minis Tirith. You must lead the people - your people to safety._

_But what am I? Some exile Ranger? What right do I have to ascend the throne?_

Aragorn heard a footfall, and looked up. He stared, awestruck.

There stood the lady Arwen, her eyes smiling. She was radiant; she seemed to be glowing just from the very starlight that shone down on her. Never had Aragorn seen her so beautiful. He started to sit up, wanting to stand and bow before her… _I must be dreaming_…

Arwen smiled as Aragorn straightened up. Their eyes met. Perhaps it was the spell of the starlight, or perhaps the night's tranquillity; neither Arwen nor Aragorn spoke, but simply stared into each other's eyes for an eternity.

"You are troubled," Arwen said gently.

Aragorn closed his eyes, the spell broken momentarily. "I feel this quest to be hopeless. And like my forefather, I feel bound to fall."

"Why do you fear the past?" Arwen whispered, searching his eyes. "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins," Aragorn said. He looked up. "The same weakness."

But Arwen shook her head and smiled. "Your time will come. You will face the same evil… and you will defeat it." Arwen rested a hand on the side of Aragorn's face - the Elvish gesture somehow seemed more intimate, passionate. "_A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin._"

Aragorn held Arwen's hand close to his face. "Yet dark seem the roads ahead."

"Perhaps they will seem brighter," Arwen said, gently pulled Aragorn's hand towards her, "If there was a light to guide your way." She folded Aragorn's hand into a fist, wrapping both her hands around his. She smiled.

Aragorn looked down, opening his hand. Inside was Arwen's Evenstar pendant, shining brightly even in the dark of night. Aragorn looked u, his eyes wide. "You cannot give me this."

Arwen smiled. "It is mine to give to whom I will." She looked at Aragorn intently. "Like my heart." She smiled, then lightly sang, "_O môr henion i dhû: ely siriar, êl síla…_"

Aragorn looked down at the pendant in his hand, then back up at Arwen. "Why would you do this? Why would you forsake the immortal life of your people?"

"Because I love you, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Arwen said simply, beautifully. "And I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all of the ages of this world alone." There was a sorrow in her eyes as she said this, as though she feared to be turned away. "I choose a mortal life," she whispered, though her voice trembled.

Aragorn looked at Arwen. "If only I had something of my own to give you," he murmured, "To show my love for you." Aragorn gently leaned forward and kissed Arwen on the lips. Arwen's heart sang and her head felt light. She returned the kiss.

After what seemed both an eternity _and_ far too short a time, Aragorn and Arwen stepped back to look into each other's eyes once again.

"The days ahead seem dark and terrible," Aragorn said, closing his hand over the pendant, "I don't…"

Arwen shushed him, putting her fingers on his lips. "_Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han_." She rested her hand on his closed fist then moved closer to him and put her hand on his heart. "_Estelio ammen_." She kissed him, and he drew her into a strong embrace.

When Arwen finally moved away, she gleamed in the starlight as she crossed the plains. Aragorn sat down once more, and stared at the gift Arwen had given him, as though to assure himself that Arwen's visit had not been a dream.

"_Tiro! Êl eria e môr. I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren_." He sang to himself, looking at the jewel in his hand. He smiled fondly, remembering the taste of her kisses. "_Aníron Undómiel_."

* * *

Arwen returned to her place and sat down slowly. Legolas looked up, curious; he raised an eyebrow at the blush on her face. 

"Not a word, Greenleaf," Arwen said warningly, but gently.

Legolas smiled to himself.

* * *

1) _The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me._

2) _From darkness I understand the night: dreams flow, a star shines._

3) _If you trust nothing else... trust this. Trust us._

4) _Look! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart._

5) _I desire Evenstar…_

**A/N ICRep**: Would you believe that was incredibly FUN to write?

**A/N Nerwen and Tinuviel**: And here we were thinking you hated fluff.

**A/N ICRep**: I still do. This was just fun to write, okay?

All reviews will be donated to Nerwen, but I'll pop along and read them. Can't reply to them, though... so... yeah. I'll still be happy! The smug little Legolas smirk belongs to me. As does Arwen being the reason Gimli fell off his horse. :D


	12. The Shadow

**Disclaimer**: I have a giant Legolas poster on my wall but I would like a Legolas for my own :P

**A/N ICRepresentative**: This one's all me, but I got the okay from Nerwen and Tinuviel. Enjoy.

* * *

Arwen lay her head down, a smile still lingering on her face and a blush still on her cheeks. Under the starlight, she felt no cold - the warmth from the memory of Aragorn's kiss seemed to warm her more than any fire could. 

_Aragorn, Aragorn, heruamin, mela en' coiamin… Oio naa elealla alasse'! Quel esta, quel kaima… Amin mela lle…_ She closed her eyes, still smiling, awaiting the bliss of her dreams to envelope her.

But Arwen did not sleep well that night.

In the haze of a dream which she knew was not a dream, she felt nothing but the sense of overwhelming danger, a dark presence bearing down on her with malicious intent.

Arwen drew her sword, readying herself to face whatever danger came from out of the shadows of her mind. But there was nothing. Only the sense of being watched by a force. A force greater than any she had ever felt.

"This is a dream," Arwen said, casting her eyes about her, straining in the dark, trying to fight the rising fear within her. "This is a nightmare, but still a product of my own mind. I can wake if I wish." Arwen closed her eyes. But she did not wake. A cold trickle of fear crept down her spine.

"So," she lifted her voice, "I am to stay in my dreams, am I? Someone seeks to keep me sleeping?" She cast her eyes around the darkness. "Well, though you keep me here, and think to do me harm, you are wrong. This is nothing more than a dream."

**But Not The Dream You Sought, Half-Elf.**

Arwen whirled, seeking the source of the voice. "Come out and face me, coward!" She lifted Hadhafang high. The silence stretched, and the presence of malice only grew stronger. Arwen felt her resolve start to melt as fear chilled her to the core. "Yes, I call you coward!" Arwen challenged. "For only in dreams and visions - in darkness and in doubt - do the cowards strike! Face me!"

**No. Face _Me_.**

Arwen turned, feeling the shadow of the sword slip through her fingers at the sight of the one who threatened her. A giant eye, lidless, wreathed in flames; the pupil slit like that of a cat's eye. She stumbled, fell, crawled backwards with one hand shielding her face while she cried out in pain and fear. It _saw_ her! _It saw her!_

**Do Not Fear Me, Lovely Maid**, The voice of Sauron seemed a balm upon her ears. **I Do Not Seek To Harm You.**

Arwen forced herself to keep her eyes averted, her face shaded. The words were soothing, gentle, calming; the speaker seemed to mean no ill. But the overwhelming feeling of fear kept Arwen on her guard.

**I Would Give You A Gift**, the voice murmured, and the flames seemed warm and gentle. **Your Heart's Desire, _Undómiel_. Your Very Soul's Desire. I Would Give You This Gift. Behold!**

Arwen, though her eyes were screwed tight and her arm shielding her face, saw wide sweeping plains. A tall, proud white city, set in the mountains, looked over these plains. The world was green and good and at peace. At the height of this white city, stood Arwen and Aragorn, together, hand in hand, dressed in fine robes of silver and gold and mithril.

Forgetting herself, Arwen gasped, and dropped both her guard and her arm. The flames of the eye flickered gently, and Arwen looked deep into the Eye.

_Arwen and Aragorn, riding together over a vast expanse, laughing, the wind in their hair. Arwen and Aragorn, dancing together in a glade. Arwen and Aragorn, sharing a kiss that would shape the world. Arwen and Aragorn, coupled in love._

Arwen shook herself, trying to look away. She could not.

_Aragorn, strong and brave and handsome and true. Reaching out for her hand. Whispering her name. The taste of his kiss, the strength of his body. The Ranger, the warrior, the lord and the king… with the Evenstar around his neck. _

_Arwen and Aragorn. They would be together forever. Forever._

**He Is My Gift To You, Arwen _Undómiel_. I Would Give You Him, And All That You Could Ever Desire. What Say You?**

_What say I?_ Arwen felt as one in a dream. _You said this was a gift_… "But it isn't, is it?" Arwen felt her hand close around cold steel. "This is no gift, but a trade. You want something from me in return!"

**He Could Be Yours**, The Eye said.

"But you would have me do your bidding!" Arwen leapt to her feet and slashed at the image that Sauron had set before her. The ghostly image of Aragorn vanished like smoke. "You would own me, as you own Grima Wormtongue, and that traitor Saruman!" Arwen levelled her sword at the flaming eye. "I will not be your puppet! Get these visions from out of my mind, Deceiver!" She screamed. "I want none of your so-called 'gifts'!"

The benevolence of the Eye vanished in a heartbeat. The flames tore at her clothes and skin, and the Eye's powers tore at Arwen's mind. Arwen screamed in agony.

**You Are A Fool To Throw Aside The Gifts Of Sauron! See, Arwen Half-Elven - Your Doom Is At Hand!**

Arwen saw herself, lying on a chaise in an autumnal forest, the last of the brown and dead leaves falling around her. The cold of winter was beginning to blow - Arwen felt it upon her face. She was pale and cold herself, and life was bleeding from her limbs at the wind's caress.

"No…" Arwen stared at the almost-still form of her dream-double's body. "This cannot be…"

The dream-Arwen stirred, her mouth opening to speak, but all that came out was a languorous and feeble sigh. A silver tear trickled down her face. Slowly, the image faded away, like mist on a summer morn.

That brief glimpse of her future filled Arwen with such fear - a fear that left her completely defenceless.

The Eye rose up and filled Arwen's mind and sight. She tried to look away but the eye held her fast. She staggered and fell.

**Look Upon Me, And Despair, Daughter of Elrond Half-Elven! See Your Lord And Master, And Bow Down Before Him!**

Arwen grit her teeth together to hold back a scream. "You are not my lord, and you are not my master!" She struggled to her feet, picking up Hadhafang as she rose. "And I will never bow before you!"

**If You Will Not Bow, Then You Will _FALL_!**

Arwen stumbled backwards again, and the heat from the flaming eye seemed to burn her skin. She cried out again as the Eye pierced her mind, saw her thoughts, heard her fear…

And then, through the flames and darkness, someone came to save her.

"Away! Away from her! You shall not harm her! Away!"

The Eye slowly retreated, his laughter shaking Arwen to the core. **You Think To Defeat Me, Half-Elf? You Cannot Protect Your Daughter Anymore Than You Could Persuade That Fool Isildur To Destroy My Power!** Arwen sensed the Eye turn back to her, and she screamed again.

**Sleep Well, _Undómiel_**, the malicious voice mocked, in a manner that was almost fatherly, **For The Time Will Come When You Sleep The Deepest Sleep Of All**. And then, he was gone, but his laughter still lingered. Arwen fell to the ground, shaking with fear but sobbing with relief.

Elrond rushed to his daughter's side. "Arwen, are you alright?"

"_Ada_!" She threw her arms around her father's neck and sobbed into his shoulders. Elrond held his daughter to him, trying to soothe her, to calm her.

"I saw him, _Ada_," Arwen whispered. "He spoke to me, he… he wanted…"

"Shh…" Elrond kissed her hair, "I'm here, Arwen. I'm here." Elrond simply held his daughter until her trembling and her tears had subsided. He could not promise that she was safe, he could not promise to protect her… all he could do was be her father, and offer her the barest of comforts.

Safe in her father's arms, Arwen felt the fear slowly leaving her. But she knew a piece of it would linger in her heart for the rest of her days; none can look in the face of evil and emerge unscathed. "It was the Deceiver, _Ada_," Arwen whispered, "I saw him. He spoke to me. But I did not heed his words."

Elrond stroked his daughter's hair and looked down into her eyes. "For that I am grateful." His eyes were saddened. "I could not bear to lose you, Arwen. All the treasures of the world may be wrest from my grasp, and I could not care. But you, daughter… If you were lost to me, the sorrow would be too much to bear."

Arwen wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked up at her father. "I am glad you came. I could not have fought him much longer. I was so afraid." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Why did he seek me out?"

Elrond held Arwen's face in his hands, concern and sorrow intermingled in his eyes. "Saruon's eye will be fixed on you, daughter, because you travel with the one Sauron fears above all. You travel with Isildur's Heir. The Enemy seeks to corrupt or destroy all who oppose him. Aragorn is no exception." He sighed, and shook his head, but his eyes never left Arwen's. "Why do you continue to stay with him, Arwen? You know of the dangers you face! Come back, please. Cross to the Grey Havens. To safety."

Arwen shook her head. "No, father. I cannot."

Elrond looked anguished. "Arwen, please. It is not too late. Valinor…"

"I do not wish to flee to Valinor!" Arwen said, rising to her feet. She picked up Hadhafang and held it before her. "I will not turn my back on those who need me - my friends, the people I have pledged to protect… I cannot, father, and you know this."

Elrond rose to his feet also. "Arwen, Aragorn is just a man."

Arwen caught her breath. Had Elrond known, all this time? Did he know that Arwen had given Aragorn the Evenstar? Did he know of the promises made under the starlight only hours ago? Did Elrond know… of Arwen's love for Aragorn?

"To Sauron, Aragorn is nothing more than a man." Elrond continued. Arwen stifled a sigh, hiding her relief as her father continued, "And as such, Sauron believes that this man will fall."

"But Aragorn is more than that, _Ada_!" Arwen said, slipping Hadhafang into its scabbard. "He is Isildur's Heir!"

"And therefore just as susceptible to Sauron's influence!" Elrond said, a flash of weary anger momentarily breaking through his sorrow. Then, the elf sighed, and looked bitterly away. "There is no strength left in the world of Men."

Arwen took Elrond's hands. "You're wrong, father. Aragorn is strong. And he will not fall."

"Arwen…"

"If you doubt my words, you doubt me." She looked up at him. "Do not doubt me, father. Please."

Elrond looked at his daughter, resigned to his sadness. He smiled, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "You are so like your mother." He brushed Arwen's face gently, then looked into her eyes. "Are you certain you wish to stay?"

Arwen looked down. She held her father's hands within her own, like she was the parent and Elrond was the child that needed comforting. His hands felt so warm and comforting - or perhaps, it was her own hands that were chill. Arwen remembered Sauron's threat, the image of herself, her life ebbing with the coming of winter.

The elf-maid mentally shook herself, ridding her mind of such lies. She instead, looked to her father. Such sadness and sorrow in his eyes; the years, though they did not seem to show on his Elven features, seemed to tell in subtle ways. He looked worn out, wistful, burdened. Arwen dropped her father's hands, enclosing him instead in one last embrace. Elrond wrapped his arms around his daughter, and squeezed his eyes shut so the tears would not escape.

"I have made my choice." Arwen smiled faintly, and closed her eyes.

Arwen woke slowly, the memory of her father's comforting embrace somehow seeming distant and faint, like a dream one cannot remember upon waking. Likewise, the threat and the flame of the Eye was nothing more than mist in the morning, which vanish as the morning rays touch it.

Arwen sat up slowly, wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. Was it her imagination, or did this morning seem chill and forbidding? The false dawn threw shadows and shapes over everything, making what was once familiar… strange and unknown. _It must be the dream_, Arwen reminded herself, _nothing more than the dream_. She looked down at her hands. Her hands… they were cold. She balled them into fists. Once she was travelling, and had her mind on other things, the chill would pass.

She looked around. It would soon be dawn. The campfires were burned low, down to the embers, and all was silent and still. Crickets filled the air with a gentle chorus, and Arwen listened to their soothing song. Legolas lay on the ground not too distant, his hands folded across his chest and his eyes staring up at the sky. Over in the distance, somewhere, Aragorn would be sleeping.

_Whatever Sauron can conjure_, Arwen swore silently, looking over the plains, _whatever plans he lays, whatever beasts he sends forth, whatever evil he summons and whatever fear he may spread, I will not turn from my course. If distance separate us, or lies deceive us, or death take us, I will not fall. I will stand, a defender of Middle Earth, until the very end. I will not forsake my duty… nor my heart._

"Yes," Arwen whispered, as the warm yellow light of the dawn spread over the plains, "I have made my choice."

* * *

1) Aragorn, Aragorn, my lord, the love of my life… Ever thy sight is a joy! Rest well, sleep well… I love you… 

**A/N ICRep**: I'm not sure if the Elvish is proper Tolkien Elvish, but _'it'll do, pig. It'll do.'_ All reviews will be sent to Nerwen and she'll get the warm-and-fuzzies. If I want warm-and-fuzzies for this chapter of mine, I'll toddle over and read them sometime. The next chapter is basically Nerwen and Tinuviel's work, so if you want it done sometime this year, send them **REVIEW BEES**. Bees will sting and buzz and make them update sooner. Review bees _**will not let them leave the computer, not even to eat or sleep**_.

(hehehe.) n.n


	13. Riders of Rohan

**Disclaimer**: Tolkien and Jackson get all the credit here.

**A/N from ICRepresentative**: Hey all! I got bored waiting for the Twins to get up off their backside and take their turn at writing a chapter of this story. So, I decided to take a break from my POTC fiction to whip this out (no, I'm not plugging my work :S… but I do write LOTR stuff too! Go read my stuff too please rofl.) Anyhoo, I hope you can forgive my friends for being a bit slack in the LOTR fiction department, but here's my two cents' worth. Enjoy!

-**edit**- Thankyou to MachinShin13 who pointed out the mistake I made. To err is human!

* * *

With the rising of the sun, the rag-tag caravan of refugees began their slow weary trudging towards the mountains. Arwen walked with them, picking her way across the dew-washed grass. She lifted her face to the sun, and smiled as she felt its warmth caress her skin. 

A breeze blew down from the mountains, and tugged at her clothes and hair. It was a cold wind, a wind that came from the heights and the snow, the daughter of a blizzard. Arwen shivered, and pulled her tunic a little tighter around her shoulders. Strange, how she should feel the cold so keenly. She'd never noticed it before.

Gimli was dozing in Arod's saddle, and Arwen led the horse by the bridle. The animal nudged her shoulder, and whickered softly, restless. Arwen stroked the horse's muzzle. "_What is it, my friend_?" She murmured in Elvish. "_Why do you fear_?"

The wind turned, and Arwen's elven ears heard a sound which chilled her more than the cold breeze. She pivoted on her heel, and saw off in the far distance, one of the Rohirrim warriors, horse and all, taken down by a snarling mass of fur and claws.

"Warg rider!" She gasped.

Gimli startled into wakefulness. "What? What's that?" He turned and looked over his shoulder, craning and squinting to see what Arwen saw plainly.

Legolas crossed the plain swiftly, his bow readied in his hands as he ran. A singing arrow slew the beast, then the archer leapt at the orc with a knife. Legolas shouted to Aragorn, who turned his horse Brego and galloped back across the plain to Théoden.

"What is it?" The Horse Lord called.

"Wargs!" Aragorn shouted. "We are under attack!"

The people heard Aragorn's cry, and carried it all the way down the line. Fear took a hold of every heart, and the people screamed and stumbled forward, faster, vainly trying to escape their fate. Despair and Panic rode their chariots above the crowd, laughing and cracking their whips.

Aragorn waved the people on. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called for his warriors.

Gimli grinned through his beard. "About bloody time!" He readied his axe, but slipped and tumbled out of the saddle. Arwen went to help him to his feet, but the dwarf waved her away. "I can do this myself, lass!"

Éowyn appeared from the midst of the fleeing crowd, and hurried to Arwen's side. "Come!" She called, motioning. "We must go!"

Arwen nodded, and the two woman ran contrary to the passage of the fleeing people of Rohan, back toward where the warg scout had been spotted. The Rohirrim were mounting up, preparing for the assault. Théoden turned in his saddle, and saw his niece and Arwen running towards him.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep," he said, his voice an undeniable command, locking eyes with Éowyn.

Éowyn frowned, shaking her head. "I can fight!"

"No!" Théoden shook his head. "You must do this. For me." And then he turned his horse and was gone, along with the rest of the warriors. "Follow me!"

Éowyn opened her mouth, indignantly, then frowned. "Had I been but born a man, I would not be denied this."

"The riders need a leader," Arwen whispered. "But the people need a shieldmaiden." The Elf saw that her words did not help Éowyn's wounded pride, so she added, "I will stay with you."

Éowyn looked to Arwen, still nursing a stubborn warrior's wounded pride, but was grateful. "Then we must protect my people." She ran to the column, head held high and no sign of fear in her bearing. "Make for the lower ground!" She told the fleeing villagers. "Stick together!"

"Move as quickly as you can," Arwen added. "But stay with your families! Do not leave anyone behind!"

Both women exchanged glances and reassuring smiles, then - as one - they looked back. Éowyn's eyes went distant, as she looked once more over the plains. Her uncle and all the warriors of the Rohirrim were riding forth.

But Arwen only had eyes for one rider. Aragorn turned his horse, catching up with the rest of the column of warriors, and in doing so, he looked back. Arwen smiled faintly, seeing the glint of silver at his neck. He wore the Evenstar, proof of their love and their promises.

Beside her, Arwen felt Éowyn stifle a sigh. With a small twinge of misgiving, Arwen realised the shieldmaiden mistook Aragorn's final glance as meant for her. _I do not want to break her heart_, Arwen thought, _And I think Aragorn would feel the same_. Yet how could Arwen say that Aragorn did not love Éowyn? How to tell Éowyn that Arwen and Aragorn were pledged in love? Arwen did not know - it was too delicate a subject. It would have to be addressed someday, she knew that for certain. But not now.

"Come," Arwen said, gently steering Éowyn away. "We must get your people to safety."

If it was possible for people to be as a fist, then Éowyn was still clenched as she turned her back on the warriors riding out for battle. "Yes. Of course."

As Arwen helped shepherd the people onward, her Elvish ears picked up the sounds of battle, of animal snarls and horses' hoof beats, men shouting and goblins roaring. A shiver passed through her, and she was afraid. But she told herself that the misgiving she felt was foolish.

* * *

When the people saw Helm's Deep, their plodding turned to an energised walk, some even jogging or running with their possessions on their backs. The mountain-backed fortress was to them a stronghold, a place of safety and shelter and security. But Arwen remembered Gandalf's whispered words: _what they will get is a massacre_. The place seemed well-defended, and it had protected the people of Rohan in the past. But would it hold against the flood of Isengard? 

Unbidden, the image of the field strewn with bodies filled Arwen's sight. She shook herself, trying to clear her head of such pessimism. What the people needed was hope.

"We're here at last," Éowyn smiled wearily.

Arwen smiled back. "You have done well. Your uncle will be proud."

Éowyn's smile faded, and she looked back over her shoulder. "Perhaps. But we shall have to wait until they return." Arwen said nothing, but she knew that it wasn't for Théoden that the shieldmaiden was looking back for. Éowyn sighed, then looked back to Arwen with a smile. "Come," she said, striding forward, "We do not want to be left behind."

Arwen followed sedately behind, with one final glance over her shoulder. _Be safe, Aragorn. Hurry and return to me, my love_.

* * *

"Look, mummy! That lady has pointy ears!" 

"Shush, darling!"

Arwen smiled at the embarrassed mother. "It is alright, my lady." She crouched down before the wide-eyed young boy. "Yes, my ears are pointy. It is because I'm an elf."

"Do you do magic?" The boy asked, awed.

Arwen laughed. "Sometimes," she smiled, "But not very often."

"Can you do some now?"

Arwen laughed. "Maybe." She clasped the boy's hands in hers, and closed her eyes. The gift of foresight rose up, and she saw not a boy before her, but a warrior in armour. He stood proud outside the gates to a great white city, a spear and a shield held at the ready. But there was no need for them - this was a time of eternal peace.

Arwen opened her eyes, and looked up from the amazed boy to smile t his mother. "Your son will be a sentinel," she murmured, smiling faintly, "A protector of a great city. But there will be no harm ever come to him, because peace will never end."

"Who was that?" The boy asked, having seen only a glimpse of the man in armour. "Was that magic?"

Arwen smoothed down the boy's hair. "It is a gift," she laughed, "A gift that belongs to all in my family. You could call it magic."

Éowyn had been standing on the nighest wall, looking out over the plains. She suddenly gave a cry. "The Riders have returned!" She turned, and leapt down the stairs two at a time in her haste. "Fling wide the gates," she shouted, running with her dress caught up in both hands so as not to trip her, "The Riders are returning!"

Arwen's heart leapt up, beating faster, and colour tinged her cheeks. _Aragorn!_ She hurried after Éowyn, running through the stone corridors and walls to the main courtyard. Riders and their horses reigned into the yard, exhausted and wounded. But they had returned, and that was all that mattered.

As the gates closed, a slap of cold hit Arwen. She leant against the wall, gasping with surprise and shock. _What is this?_ She wondered, shivering all over. This had never happened to her before. It wasn't fear, or the gift of foresight imposing itself on her. It was more like… fatigue. And cold.

She'd never felt the cold before.

The feeling passed quickly, but the unease she felt did not. Arwen forced herself to rise, and move away from the wall. She rounded the corner, and stood behind Éowyn, and watched the riders dismount and move away. Théoden and Éomer had come back, along with a few dozen other good warriors. But the number of men who had gone out to fight was significantly lessened. Gimli was helped down from Arod, and he made his way slowly towards the two women, head half-bowed.

"So few," Éowyn craned her neck, peering through the ranks of warriors, "So few of you have returned."

Gimli's face fell slowly; he tried and failed to hide his sadness.

"Gimli?" Arwen frowned. "What is it?" She knew the answer, suddenly. She knew it from the misgiving she felt, from the silence that Gimli fought with, and lost.

"Where is lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked, eyes filled with a terrible hope.

"He fell," the dwarf said, eyes filled with sorrow.

Arwen staggered back, and leant against the wall, hand to her heart. It was still beating under her flesh, but why did it feel like it was tearing in half? Gimli remained where he was, face contorting in grief, but was unable to find any words for comfort. Éowyn drifted away, slowly, like one lost in a terrible dream, and was lost in the crowd. The riders lead their horses away, their weapons bloody and their clothes stained with sweat. Husbands found their wives and children, brothers found their mothers and sisters, friends found their loved ones and families. And there was joy and celebration within this keep and place of safety.

Arwen barely noticed. She just leaned against that solid stone wall, and tried hard to breathe.

She saw… _she saw the warg, running, dragging both man and goblin to the cliff. Saw the goblin fall away; saw the warg fell, dragging its prisoner with him. Saw the river, saw the man fighting to stay above the currents as well as to kill and cut free the beast that was bound to him. She saw the water, churning red, red, red…_

"No…" Arwen breathed, too numb for tears. "No…"

A shadow fell across sight, and Arwen looked up. Legolas stood before her, his eyes burdened with an infinite sorrow. Arwen was reminded briefly of the look in her father's eyes. Such pain and grief…

"_Mellon-nin_, it can't be true." She wanted him to deny it, to tell her the truth.

But Legolas held out his hand. "It is as Gimli said," the archer said sadly, face twisting in pain he did not wish to inflict. "Aragorn fell." He uncurled his fingers. There, in Legolas' palm, was the Evenstar. It still radiated life and light and beauty. It was so small, so delicate. A fragile thing, broken as easily as a promise… or a heart. It was still in one piece, yet the man who had worn it only the night before was… gone.

"I'm sorry." Legolas whispered. He proffered the necklace again.

But Arwen could not even lift her hand. "It was a gift," she said, her voice as hollow and as empty as she herself felt. She turned, feeling as though she were in some terrible dream. She heard someone call to her, but nothing mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Aragorn… Maelamin_1_… No…_

She was not aware of the passage she made as she fled, where she went or who she passed. She was only aware of the ground moving beneath her feet, the tears that spilled from her eyes… and the pain she felt within her, where her heart used to be.

* * *

1 - Beloved 

**A/N from ICRep**: Ladies and gents, I apologise on behalf of Nerwen and Tinuviel. This is meant to be their fic and their work, but they're being a bit slack, aren't they? -_ducks from possibly-incoming missiles_- If you want another chapter, it's technically their turn. SEND THEM REVIEW BEES!

And guys, come on! It's been over a year! But you're still my friends, regardless :P

If they don't post a chapter in the next two weeks, I'll do it. Okay?


	14. Helms Deep

**Disclaimer**: All to Tolkein!

**A/N ICRep**: I apologise! I said two weeks and it took much longer! I blame university education. Stupid essays. Anyway, here it is: the next chapter of 10LR.

Seriously though: ONE GROSS WORTH OF REVIEWS? YOU GUYS _ROCK_.

* * *

The stone caught her tears faithfully, held each one like a star. Like a shining diamond or pearl. But there was no light in Arwen's heart. Just that ache and pain. The parapet was cold against her cheek, against her skin. She lay so precariously, on the edge of the wall, staring out over the plains, the glassy tears rolling down her face. All she felt was pain; all she knew was darkness. 

_Aragorn… Aragorn… Aragorn_… She sobbed his name, silently, again and again. She knew without knowing that this was the pain of Tinúviel, the pain she must have felt when she lost Beren to the ravages of time. A mortal, even a mortal who loved an elf, was still mortal. And he died, and Tinúviel soon after.

_Aragorn… Not even the grace of the Valar saved you, my love…._

Arwen closed her eyes and sighed painfully. She had no voice for loud proclamations of grief. Just silent ever-falling tears. Silver gems for her beloved, for the one who loved the star Undómiel.

Her heart told her: _He lives! Aragorn lives! Do not despair!_ But Arwen could not believe that which was broken. _If he lives_, she murmured voicelessly, opening her eyes and staring out over the wide plains, _Bring him back to me. Bring my King and love back to me_.

A figure in white crossed the plains, suddenly and without ceremony. Arwen half-lifted her head, wiping her eyes to clear them. Gandalf? Shadowfax? No. But the figure was familiar that it made her breath catch a moment. Asfaloth! Faithful Asfaloth! She'd let the steed run free after saving Frodo from the Wraiths, that long time ago. She'd thought he would have chosen to return to Glorfindel, since his duty with her was complete. Yet he was here, and making an easy loping pace across the plain towards the fortress Helm's Deep.

_Have you come to bring me news, my friend?_ Arwen slowly sat up on the wall's edge, focusing her sight on the white horse. _Or have you come to bear me to where he lies dead, so that I may say my farewell?_

A second horse appeared on the plain, harder to discern from his dark colouring. But this one bore a rider. Arwen stared a moment, seeing the rider's face from this distance, but scarce able to believe who is was she saw. But the rider - though battered and bloody and soaked to the skin - was joyously and wonderfully unmistakable.

_Aragorn!_

Arwen turned from the wall and ran down to the gates, crying anew but this time with joy and with relief. She could feel her heart beating again, loud in her ears and flooding her body with the warmth she hadn't felt for what seemed like so long.

"Open the gates!" She shouted as she ran, "Fling them wide, he returns! Open the gates!"

The warriors by the gates heard her from where she shouted on high, and complied without hesitation. Arwen hurried, panting as she leapt down stairs and through narrow passages, climbing ever downwards to the courtyard. She heard the sound of horses' hooves coming closer, and ran even faster. Both Brego and Asfaloth stood proud and tall; Aragorn turned, eyes wide with hope and relief. Arwen laughed, still crying, and threw herself into Aragorn's waiting arms.

"_You live! You live_!"

The Elvish words were music to his ears. Aragorn all but crushed Arwen in his embrace. He could tell from the tears on her face that her joy at having him return to her surpassed the grief she must have felt. Aragorn held Arwen close, and breathed in the scent of her hair and skin as though it were the finest perfume. If she did not mind the state he was in, then neither did he.

Arwen drew back a moment, to stare with wonder into Aragorn's eyes, to hold his face in her hands. "I saw you die!" She cried, the words tumbling out of her. "The warg, and the cliff, and the river… I saw you die!"

"I live," Aragorn said simply, shushing her gently. He kissed her gently, then once again. The river had not been kind to him, as his wounds showed plainly. But in his mind's-eye he had seen Arwen languishing, and had been afraid. Whether it was a trick of the mind, or a vision of the woman he loved suffering in grief, he knew not. But he knew he never wanted to see her heart broken ever again. He held her gently, and stared into her eyes. "I will not be taken from you so easily," he told her. "_Amin mela lle_." 1 Arwen smiled and cried all at once, and then kissed Aragorn again.

"He's alive!"

Both Arwen and Aragorn realised now they had an audience - well-wishers glad to see Aragorn were gathering. It was a little late for subtlety, but Arwen and Aragorn drew apart slightly. She smiled at him, then moved between the two horses, murmuring to them in Elvish and stroking their faces.

"Where is he?" A familiar brogue voice bellowed through the crowd. Aragorn's smile hitched wryly at the corner of his mouth as he watched the crowd part for Gimli. "Let the dwarf through! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" The dwarf finally made it to the forefront of the crowd. The dwarf shook a finger at Aragorn. "You," he said, admonishingly, "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!"

Aragorn smiled, just as relieved to see his friend survived as Gimli was.

Gimli's faux-anger was quickly swept away. The dwarf stood a moment, axe in hand, glowering at Aragorn, then with a cry, leapt froward and embraced him. "Ah, bless ye, laddie!" He hugged Aragorn; the ranger awkwardly patted the top of Gimli's head as the dwarf blubbered, "Bless ye!"

"_Seems I am not the only one pleased you are still alive_," Arwen murmured, in a voice just for Aragorn's ears. Aragorn pulled a wry smile in return as he patted the sobbing dwarf's helmet.

There wasn't time for everyone to welcome him back. He had to speak to Théoden. When Brego had pulled Aragorn from the river and carried him to this fortress, Aragorn had spied the army of Saruman. It was marching tirelessly across the sweeping plains, and would soon be upon them. There was little time to prepare.

"Gimli," Aragorn looked down at the dwarf, "Where is the king?"

Gimli must have seen something in Aragorn's eyes, because he stepped back, and nodded to the left. Aragorn looked - the hall was not too far from here. A council of war. And one he should be a part of. He had news they must know. Thanking Gimli, Aragorn made his way forward.

But he paused, and looked back. Arwen had her arms wrapped around Brego's neck. Even from here, he could hear what she was telling the horse. "_Brego, you good and faithful friend. I shall always be in your debt!_" Arwen looked up, and smiled. There were still some tears in her eyes. Aragorn saw only the way they sparkled, and thought once more how beautiful she was when she smiled. The ranger smiled in return before turning back to the council hall.

Legolas stood in the doorway. Aragorn halted his steps, waiting to see what his friend had to say.

"_Le ab-dollen_," Legolas noted wryly.2

Aragorn laughed shortly. "_It couldn't be helped, my friend_."

Legolas looked with critical concern at the ranger, taking in the bruises and the cuts and the tears in his clothes. "You look terrible," the elven archer offered. Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Coming from an Elf who never seemed to be injured, tired, or even dirty, the comment seemed pretty steep. Legolas smiled at the expression on Aragorn's face. The elf held out his fist, proffering something to Aragorn.

The Evenstar dropped into Aragorn's palm.

Aragorn stared, dumb-struck. He'd thought this lost forever. He thought it had been destroyed in the battle, or lost in the river. Yet here it was. Whole, and just as beautiful as the night he'd received it. He looked to Legolas, not knowing what to say. Finally, he smiled, and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "_Hannon le_," he murmured.

Legolas smiled knowingly, then stepped aside for Aragorn to enter the hall. Aragorn slipped the Evenstar over his head, and felt somehow safer, more complete. A King among men.

Aragorn pushed wide the doors and entered the council.

* * *

"A great host, you say?" Théoden frowned darkly. 

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn nodded.

"How many?" The Lord of Rohan showed no sign of despair

Aragorn paused, then answered truthfully. "Ten thousand strong, at least."

"Ten thousand?" The King's eyes widened.

"They are an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn folded his arms and surveyed the room. "To destroy the world of men." He looked again to the Horse Lord. "They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden turned away from his advisors and marched resolutely to the door. "Let them come!"

Aragorn followed after him. Théoden strode from the hall, Gamling at his side. Legolas and Gimli saw and followed after Aragorn. The party walked through the passage behind the Deeping Wall.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden told Gamling. The advisor nodded, and went on his way. Théoden continued on until he stood at the gates, and addressed his words to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." There was pride and surety in his voice.

Gimli sat down on the steps and rested his axe on his shoulder. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," the dwarf said pragmatically, "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden looked almost disdainful. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He turned and marched back into the fortress. Aragorn spared his friend a sympathetic glance as he followed the lord of Rohan; Legolas clapped a hand briefly on Gimli's shoulder as he passed.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden said, surveying the high stone walls. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Aragorn frowned and went to Théoden's side. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." He kept his voice low. There were too many people here.

Théoden glared somewhat at Aragorn, and his voice dropped to a murmur. "What would you have me do?" He asked, something like despair in his eyes. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

A noble goal, Aragorn thought. But a foolish one. Out loud, he said, "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

Théoden half-laughed, and shook his head. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." He turned away, eyes filled with bleakness.  
"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said, thinking of Boromir's strength and determination.

"Gondor?" Théoden turned back, incredulous. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…" He stopped, anger leaving him at a loss for words. "No, my lord Aragorn," Théoden said quietly, "We are alone." He turned away from Aragorn and started shouting orders.

Aragorn turned away as well, and walked with heavy steps through the stone walls. His feet led him to the stables, where the smell of horses and hay was something comforting. Unlike this strange battle ahead. Aragorn shook his head wearily. The Uruk-hai will show no mercy. Blood and death would drench the soil around this place.

The sound of a woman singing lifted Aragorn's thoughts from despair.

_May it be  
The Shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be  
You journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

A horse snorted and whinnied. Arwen paused in her singing to laugh. "Oh, my good and faithful friends! Asfaloth, you wonderful creature! Brego, you hero! My friends! I have a debt to you I cannot hope to repay!" She laughed again. Aragorn smiled to himself, and rounded the corner. Arwen stood in the stalls between the two horses, brushing down their flanks and smiling. She saw Aragorn and paused. Her smile widened further yet, but this smile soon faded when she saw the burden in his eyes.

"_Heruamin_," she murmured, moving towards him, "What troubles you?"4

Aragorn leant against the stable wall and sighed. "I fear for this place," he murmured, "And for the people who dwell here."

Arwen set down the brush and moved to Aragorn's side. Her fingers gently touched the Evenstar at his throat; Aragorn closed her hand in his and held it tight. Neither of them spoke a long moment. They simply stared into each others' eyes, seeking comfort and assurance. Aragorn wished he had some to give her.

"What is it you fear?" Arwen asked gently.

Aragorn sighed. "Every man and strong lad able to bear arms is to be ready for battle by nightfall." He stared out into the distance. "This fortress seems sound but… Saruman's army…The numbers are immense."

"It would be foolish of me to tell you not to fear," Arwen murmured. "But have courage, Aragorn." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "This will pass."

"But at what cost?" Aragorn frowned. One of his open wounds twinged, and he flinched. Arwen stepped back, and noticed the blood in his clothes. She frowned slightly with concern.

"Let me tend to your wounds, Aragorn. Then you must rest. The battle will come sooner than you think. And if you are unprepared, then who will men turn to for their strength?"

Aragorn bowed his head, and did not contradict her. But while Arwen went to fetch bandages and healing salves, Aragorn leaned against the wall and stared out into nothing. He was not afraid. Not for himself. But for the men, women and children who thought this place a place of safety. Who had sworn to protect. They came here expecting protection and courage.

_What they will get_, Gandalf's words echoed back, _Is a massacre_.

* * *

1) I love you 

2) You're late.

3) Thankyou.

4) My Lord

**A/N ICRep**: It was interesting to write from Aragorn's perspective this time. New one coming soon, hopefully before my mid-year exams. But no promises.

ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE (on behalf of Nerwen and Tinuviel, as well) FOR LEAVING ONE GROSS WORTH OF REVIEWS. 144 reviews! Whoooo! I feel like I should be making a Bilbo birthday speech of some kind, but we love reviews too much to say that we like you less than half as well as you deserve. We love you twice as much as half the times Nerwen and Tinuviel write chapters, and more than half as twice as many as I do! (No, don't try and figure that out. I failed Maths, so I'm making this up to sound smart.)


End file.
